【嘎龙】溪流的变奏
by CrawlingMeowingDemon
Summary: ※ 钢琴家嘎 x 芭蕾舞首席龙 ※ 字数3.6万已完结


**【云****²/****嘎龙】溪流的变奏**

※ 钢琴家嘎 x 芭蕾舞首席龙  
※ 字数 3.6W 一发完，更多注释见文末

Chapter 1

掌声响起来了。阿云嘎站起身，左手抚着钢琴向听众们鞠躬。

这是 2017 年初夏，他第一次来北京办独奏会。国家大剧院小剧场，五百五十人的场子，开票48小时就售罄。经纪人提起时喜不自胜，手里攥着刚印出来的宣传单张，略带点邀功的意思。单张上的文案确实抓人眼球：蒙古族钢琴王子，旅法九年，首次回国，邀你聆听别样巴赫。背景图里，白衣飘飘的阿云嘎垂眼坐在三角钢琴前。光影偏爱他深邃的轮廓，衬托出一尊高贵的古希腊雕像。

唉，尴尬，惭愧。阿云嘎想，我贩卖了我的样貌、我的身份、我的经历，也不知吸引来的听者是不是真的能专心于我的琴声。教授以前总说，演奏者该躲在音乐后面。她若见了这张印刷品，大概会默不作声地走入琴房，把所有辩解都拦在门外吧。但经纪人的手腕着实厉害，连教授也一并视作可榨取的营销资源，在拟好的微信公众号软文里将她称作"巴赫弹得最好的中国人"，而阿云嘎则是她悉心教导的"关门弟子"。

前几年在欧洲时，还没有这么强烈的被当作商品的不自在感。奈何他在国内受众眼里籍籍无名，想要打开市场，就不能拒绝包装，经纪人也只是在尽本分而已。况且阿云嘎的确希望以后有更多时间留在国内，其中包括私人原因。

"还有一张你让我留的票，是直接给你还是怎么着？"经纪人放下宣传单张问。

"演出那天我让我朋友打电话找你拿吧。"当时阿云嘎是这么说的。

这天不知不觉就到了。离开场只剩最后五分钟，经纪人还是没有收到约定好的电话。阿云嘎眼色一黯，那家伙，总是神龙见首不见尾的。好好的位置，最后只能便宜了别人。

心里这点小毛刺影响了些许巴赫的味道，但总的来说仍然是一次顺畅而新颖的表达。多想让他也听见。他从来没有在台下听过我的独奏会。

换下燕尾服出来，后台通道口已经挤了一小撮乐迷朋友，等着索要签名合影留念，阿云嘎温顺地悉数满足。直到最后一位小姑娘激动地道谢离开，终于有个戴鸭舌帽的瘦高男人从不远处走过来，双手揣兜，桀骜不驯。那男人走到他面前站定，右手递上一张票根，献宝似的咧开嘴笑，故意模仿粉丝语气说道："阿云嘎老师，能不能帮我也签个名呀。"

钢琴家愣住，定定看着眼前的人，心头涌起很多情绪。原来他竟悄没声儿地自己来了？上一次见他已经是快两年前了，这些日子他过得好不好？

刚刚那个小姑娘不知道什么时候又折了回来，大着胆子问鸭舌帽男人："不好意思，请问…您是跳芭蕾的郑云龙吗？"

"你认识我？"男人睁着一双无辜的大眼睛，不答反问。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊天哪我我我我我是从《舞动人心》喜欢您的！每一集看完正片还要买会员看加长版！真的是国内最好的舞蹈类综艺！您演的电影我也很喜欢！《北舞爱情故事》我当时都二刷了！"

"啊…谢谢。"收到猛烈告白的男人礼节性地笑了笑，像在陌生人面前拘谨的猫。

"可以请您也帮我签个名吗！"

还有这种截胡？郑云龙转头看向阿云嘎，似是征求许可。

"对不起对不起！"小姑娘意识到自己的失礼，连忙道歉道，"如果阿云嘎老师不介意的话…"

"当然可以呀，我跟他也认识好多年了，"钢琴家哑然失笑，"谢谢你喜欢我们家大龙。"

小姑娘捕捉到了这微妙的措辞，随即想象出老长一串相知相伴的故事，脸上的红晕越发明显。她看看这个，再看看那个，猛地意识到自己夹在中间是种打扰，拿到签名就一溜烟跑了。

送走激动的粉丝，郑云龙又不依不饶地再次递上他那张票根。

"还以为你没兴趣来呢，"阿云嘎接过，像是从刚刚这场小插曲里找回了往日谈话的节奏和语气，"给你发微信说留了票，你没看见？"

"看见了。但这我自己买的，能一样吗。给你个惊喜。"

"那我是不是得给你签一句'谢谢龙哥捧场'？"

"行，"郑云龙又笑出那副张牙舞爪的天真神色，"你等会儿什么安排？来不来我家喝酒？"

"你明知道我不喝酒的。"

"你不喝也行，但反正我有很重要的事想跟你商量，"男人眼底泛起碎碎的光，"来嘛。我专门租了个有钢琴的房子，就等着什么时候有机会招待你呢。"

他语气不像恶劣的引诱，那就去聚聚吧。反正再坏的我也受过了，阿云嘎想，胸腔里空空荡荡了这么些年，被偷走的那颗心一直没有归还。

Chapter 2

2007 年夏末，阿云嘎还不满 20 岁，刚刚通过民大的公费交换项目来到伦敦，读的是跟钢琴演奏八竿子打不着的宗教研究。他一边恶补英语，一边了解欧洲各大音乐院校的招生信息，希望能早日考上真正向往的专业。学琴十二年，他其实没参加过多少比赛，也没什么拿得出手的奖项和头衔作为筹码。奈何就是喜欢，试一试难道还不行吗？

为了备考，阿云嘎决定每天至少保证六个小时的练习时间。可是学校只有可怜巴巴一个琴房，基本约不上。租住的房子里虽然有钢琴，但练太久了室友和邻居都会翻脸，得想想别的办法。

无意中他发现三公里以外的街心花园闲置着这么一部。琴身涂抹成大大咧咧的姜黄色，造型也很怪诞独特，仿佛是座微型游乐场，在热情地邀请每一位过客上去随意尝试些什么。音还挺准，不像是被荒废多时的样子。阿云嘎猜测，兴许是个社区艺术项目。观察几天后，便动了早起来这儿练琴的心思。太激昂吵闹的作品怕扰民，正好可以弹沉稳工整的巴赫平均律。

十九世纪德国音乐家彪罗曾将巴赫平均律誉为音乐上的《旧约》。随着年龄增长，阿云嘎的确越发领会到了那份"创世纪"的味道。巴赫是神，祂在空虚混沌中分出光暗，分出昼夜，分出海洋与旱地，分出日月与星辰，分出各种各样有生命的物，有条不紊地，把这块宇宙仔细布置起来。阿云嘎小时候还不懂西方人的宗教故事，但已经意识到巴赫的与众不同，他的谱子最难记，弹着弹着就觉得脑子不够用，仿佛新手练杂技一样捉襟见肘。令人百思不得其解的是，巴赫竟然对每个声部都平等看待，就好比允许一个家里的每个成员都有资格管事做主，这怎么可能呢？

阿云嘎家还是比较传统的。父母走得早，大哥负责操持一切，其余四个孩子做任何决定都必须大哥点头。快要升高中那会儿，老幺阿云嘎去找比他年长二十一岁的大哥，坦承自己想考中央音乐学院附中。大哥倒也没有摇头，只说：当年同意你学琴，是希望满足你的爱好，难道你以后真的打算当钢琴家啊？阿云嘎想了想，跟大哥谈条件：考不上我就回来乖乖念鄂尔多斯一中，行吗？大哥沉默许久，最后还是把路费给了他。

于是十四岁的小嘎一个人从内蒙辗转到北京赶考，复调作品部分他准备的就是巴赫平均律E小调赋格。曲毕，主考官咕哝了一句，弹得还挺有想法的。小嘎听着觉得是个夸奖，不知道别的考生会不会也收到这样的点评。总分出来后，小嘎发现自己排在第二。可惜，那届央音附中高中部钢琴专业只招一个人。

和梦想擦肩而过的小嘎没有哭，愿赌服输地回了家。上高中之后学业紧，只能挤清晨和深夜的时间练习。为了不吵到家人，他就回学校借音乐室的钢琴，每天早上五点开始弹两个半小时，下晚自习再弹一个半小时。大哥知道后问起，小嘎便又想了条件来交换：我不会影响学习成绩的，绝对不会掉出班里前十，您别拦我好不好。大哥说，你如果只是喜欢，家里肯定不拦你，但如果你是想去艺考，你就想想你连央音的附中都没考上，再三年下来，怎么比得过人家那些高材生？哥哥是不想你花时间去争取那些不切实际的东西，到头来没争到，你还得难过。小嘎低头说，我知道，我参加普通高考就好。

嘴上虽然这么应了，阿云嘎高中三年还是在用课余时间发狠地练，他打算高考完去参加中央音乐学院的校外考级，拿到最高的九级证书。这样上大学之后就可以谋个相对不错的琴行兼职，带带学生，存一笔学费，等申请研究生的时候再出国转专业学钢琴。只要不花家里的钱，大哥应该也没什么好反对的吧。

有时候想想，如果你真的很喜欢一件事情，命运终究还是不忍心让你等太久的。阿云嘎的计划进行得比预想中更顺利，这才大三，他就已经来到泰晤士河畔。如果再努力一点，考上专业院校，以后就能正大光明地练琴了。过去这几年一直在绞尽脑汁地抠边边角角零碎时间，搞得像是跟没名没分的情妇偷欢一样。委屈当然是有的，不过，也许正是因为这些坎坷和考验，才让人越发认清真正所爱。每段经历都一定有它的道理，阿云嘎觉得自己没错过什么。

在街心花园弹了一两个星期，没有任何警察或居民来驱赶，反倒时有晨跑的人停下来听。并不上前打扰或搭话，只是在不远处伫立着当作陪伴，原来伦敦客的英式社恐也可以这么暖。

那天阿云嘎在弹平均律上册的升G小调赋格，旁边稀稀拉拉站了几张熟面孔。这时有个没见过的黑发瘦高男人路过，好奇似的放缓脚步，歪着头停在近旁。过了一会儿，听众中突然爆发出"Oh gosh"的惊呼，有人在问"Are you alright"。阿云嘎抬眼看到那个黑发瘦高男人被关切地围住，七嘴八舌中只听得一个关键词是"bleeding"（流血），赶紧也起身去看是怎么回事。

离得近了，阿云嘎才发现这个"瘦高男人"还很年轻，应该说是少年更恰当。可能正是抽条的年纪，身上没几块肉，脸也很小，衬得大眼睛和大鼻子更加明显。

浅蓝色T恤上，他心脏的位置洇开一摊殷红。

少年在人群中露出难堪的神色，像只被遗弃路边的奶猫，招架不住周围这些发现他的陌生人，又害怕，又无处可逃，唯有反复用笨拙的带口音的英语解释道，我很好，就是个纹身而已，不用担心，我没有要伤害自己，我不用去医院。

咬字吐字听着有种熟悉的味道，阿云嘎直接用普通话问，你是中国人啊？那少年猛地听到母语，愣了一下，点点头。旁边有个白人阿姨留意到两位亚裔之间的交流更顺畅，于是转向阿云嘎说，你快翻译给他听，伤口要赶紧处理，不然会感染，严重了能死人的！

纹身怎么会突然出血？到底怎么弄的啊？阿云嘎乖乖翻译完，又补上两句自己的疑问。

昨天刚做的，可能伤口裂了。少年语气有些迷茫，目光碰到对方又连忙躲开。

这不太对劲吧？要不我带你去做纹身的地方问问清楚？阿云嘎脱口而出，忽然意识到自己的语气在模仿记忆里无微不至的大哥。

…哦。少年大概找不到话来反驳，或是觉得这陌生人在替他解围，也就乖乖同意了。

阿云嘎换成英语，把这个解决方案讲给一旁的伦敦客听，好让他们放心，然后对少年说，走吧，那地方远吗？

少年摇摇头，抬手指了一个方向。

两个人在晨雾里并肩走出十来步，都没说话，多少有点尴尬。阿云嘎尝试着打破僵局，脱下自己的外套递给少年，提议道，血迹遮一下吧？

少年略微迟疑，接过外套穿起来。

纹身弄在这个位置会不会很疼呀？阿云嘎小心翼翼地问。

还行吧。少年讷讷地回答，比这更疼的事多了去了。

比如什么呢？

少年咬咬嘴唇，考虑了一会儿才说，我跳芭蕾的，平时训练其实也很疼。

所以你是考到伦敦来学芭蕾的啊？太厉害了！阿云嘎这样感叹着，隐约推测出一些生活的酸楚。这孩子原本想说的"更疼的事"，应该不是身体上的吧。

嗯…也不算很厉害吧。少年像是有些难为情，把话头抛转给他，你来伦敦学钢琴吗？

还没考上，我争取吧。阿云嘎挠挠头，也羞涩起来，没想到一直偷摸藏着的梦想竟在陌生人面前见了光。

我觉得你弹挺好听的。少年礼尚往来般返还了一句恭维。刚那个是什么曲子？

巴赫作品863，平均律上册的升G小调赋格。阿云嘎很骄傲地介绍道，也是上册里我特别喜欢的一首，不过我现在还弹不出自己想要的效果，差得远呢，再练练吧。

少年转头看着他这副痴痴的模样，说，祝你考上想去的学校。

阿云嘎点点头。

走了大概二十分钟，纹身工作室的小店面出现在不远处的巷子口。少年敲过门，轻声叫道，丁丁姐。说着就脱下外套，露出他沾着血迹和组织液的T恤。片刻之后一个画着烟熏妆的亚裔女人拉开门，目光落到他胸口，立刻就压低了声音发火道：不是都说了这五天暂时不能喝酒吗！你搞什么鬼？你肯定喝酒了！你这样迟早会把自己弄死我跟你说！快进来！

说着便气势汹汹地伸出手来把人往里拽，少年脚下踉跄一步，转头匆忙把外套递回给阿云嘎，说，对不起啊弄脏了，谢谢你。边说边微微颔首，还是很有礼貌。

那就是和郑云龙的初次见面，阿云嘎后来有很长一段时间再没碰到过这个胸口有纹身的少年。

Chapter 3

转眼伦敦入了秋。早上第一缕阳光来得愈发地晚，冷雨又下得愈发地勤，街心公园的晨练计划恐怕快要泡汤了，阿云嘎有点愁。就在这时，一位平时默默听过他弹琴的白人大叔张口和他搭话道：我猜你可能在找一个练琴的地方，我就住在这附近，屋子里刚好也有部闲置的老钢琴，如果你不介意的话，可不可以邀请你以后早上来我家弹巴赫呢？

阿云嘎内心一震。获此贵人相助，自己何德何能。但他没想到，老天还安排了更大的惊喜在后面。

大叔原是个退休高中数学教师，对古典音乐向来情有独钟，尤其是巴洛克时期的复调作品。那年冬天，他给阿云嘎推荐了自己悉心收藏的一张九十年代的小众专辑，是位名不见经传的演奏者灌录的巴赫名作《哥德堡变奏曲》。阿云嘎欣赏后顿觉醍醐灌顶，经过一番打听，竟得知演奏者眼下正好就在英吉利海峡对岸的巴黎任教，当时就立下决心要去拜师。

几个月后，阿云嘎如愿考入巴黎国立高等音乐学院钢琴专业，成了这位低调的华人女钢琴家的门徒。

教授的讲课风格极朴素温婉，话本就不多，江浙口音又是柔柔的。每次听完学生的演奏，总是先与他探讨作品情感与作曲家意图，从不会强加任何技术层面的理解和判断。除了钢琴，教授还喜欢谈论诗歌、戏剧、美术、哲学。虽然教的是西方古典音乐，她却不忘时时点出作品与东方文化的共鸣。

"去生活吧，然后在这生活中筛选出最恰当的音乐表达。真正出色的演奏家往往也是思想家。"在教授的鼓励下，阿云嘎还是会偶尔回到伦敦，看看展览演出，顺便问候一下贵人大叔，为他再弹些什么作品。

2011 年夏天，阿云嘎坐在伦敦唐人街的一家中餐馆里等着自己的晚饭，目光飘向电视转播的国内频道。

一些零零杂杂的文艺新闻过后，端庄的女主持人自豪地说道，享誉世界的英国皇家芭蕾舞团今天公布了有史以来第一位华裔首席，他就是来自中国青岛的芭蕾舞演员郑云龙。紧接着是段简短的小专题纪录片，大致梳理了郑云龙的舞蹈人生，从青岛市少年宫，到北京舞蹈学院附中，再到英国皇家芭蕾舞学院。

小专题里出现了一段多年以前的影像资料。有个画外音响起，告诉大家你是谁。画面中细胳膊长腿的男孩说，我叫郑云龙，今年12岁，现在在北舞附中上学。画外音问，你最喜欢什么？男孩反问，只能选一个吗？画外音说，对。男孩说，那就只能是芭蕾舞了。画外音说，你有什么愿望呢？男孩说，让更多人喜欢芭蕾，喜欢我。

节目组甚至找到了郑云龙的母亲进行电话采访。郑妈妈说，希望他继续为国争光，不要辜负自己的天赋，再接再厉，完成小时候的梦想。

阿云嘎暗自感慨，我21岁的时候才刚刚考上巴黎国立，人家21岁都当舞团首席了，而且还是世界顶级的芭蕾舞团，肯定吃了很多苦吧。

左前方那张单人桌的顾客也在偏头看这则新闻，到母亲采访部分时却突兀地转回脸来，眼神空空洞洞落在面前不远处，假装不为所动地举起杯子喝水。阿云嘎注意到了这个清秀消瘦的男人，他眼睛很大，却又极具东方感，眼尾往上挑着，带点凄美哀怨，恰如教授前阵子提起的《牡丹亭》中的杜丽娘，甚至让人错乱联想到《红楼梦》里贾宝玉那句，这个妹妹我曾见过的。

他放下水杯，露出完整的一张脸。等等，这不就是电视机里的新闻主角吗？

郑云龙察觉到有人在盯着自己看，抬眼便和某道目光撞在了一块。阿云嘎自知冒犯，赶紧指指电视机，又朝对方竖起个大拇指。郑云龙明白了，抿起唇，露出一副任重而道远的表情，低头颔首感谢这份来自陌生人的赞许。

这时阿云嘎才猛地回忆起，他刚到伦敦的那年秋天，也遇到过一个跳芭蕾的中国男孩。呀，会不会是同一个人？他不由自主起了身，坐到那位首席的对面，唐突地张口：你好，请问你几年前是不是在左边胸口做过一个纹身？

郑云龙没有否认，诧异地凝视着对方的眉眼，仿佛在努力推理他是谁、是从什么途径知道这件事的。

当时你伤口裂开，血沾到T恤上，有人陪你走到纹身店去处理，记得吗？

你是那个弹钢琴的！这也太巧了吧？郑云龙把来人和记忆对上了号，缓缓张开一个笑容，连眼睛都明亮起来，好像有个少年又回到了他体内。

祝贺你啊，芭蕾舞首席郑云龙，太厉害了。阿云嘎也笑，感叹缘分的玄妙。

被夸奖的人摇摇头，不知是自谦还是一言难尽。叫我大龙吧，你呢？他问久别重逢的陌生人。

我叫阿云嘎，在国内朋友都喊我嘎子。

少数民族啊？

对，蒙古族。

我还是第一次听说少数民族弹钢琴弹这么好的。

哈哈哈觉得我应该拉马头琴是吧？那个我完全不会。

你现在还在伦敦吗？

没有，三年前就去巴黎了，现在在巴黎国立高等音乐学院学钢琴。

那也祝贺你啊！巴赫作品863，我还记得呢。

嗯？什么？

我纹身出血那天你不是在公园里弹琴嘛，你说你弹的巴赫作品863。回头我就找同学帮我下到MP3里面了，这几年睡不着的时候都听这个。

真的？我完全没印象了，你记性怎么这么好。

主要因为那是我第一个纹身，后来的就记不了那么清了。

这几年你还经常去纹身啊？

其实挺解压的，就跟很多人抽烟喝酒一样。

压力有那么大？

不然你以为首席是随随便便能当上的啊？

阿云嘎没想到郑云龙会这样一脸平静地自嘲，忽又记起他几年前说过的那句，"比这更疼的事多了去了"，心里陷下去一块。

你等会儿吃完饭有空吗？

怎么了？

找个有钢琴的地方，我给你再弹一遍巴赫作品 863 吧。

Chapter 4

伦敦唐人街离皇家芭蕾舞团所在的考文特花园不远，步程十分钟，于是郑云龙就提议带阿云嘎回排练室看看。两个人穿过夜色中的街区，郑云龙突然笑着说起八年前来面试的事。

那时他才13岁，刚刚在北舞附中上了一年学，如果没有意外的话，他的人生就会一直那样平顺下去，附中毕业，进北舞，再毕业，进中央芭蕾舞团，从群舞，到领舞，再到独舞，最后到首席。退役了就留在中芭当教员，再老一点回北舞当教授。

但郑妈妈觉得，还不够。从舞蹈演员到舞蹈老师，这条路她已经走过了，她认为儿子的天赋配得上更大的野心。当初正是这种信念支持她辞职带着儿子从青岛考到北京，眼下她还要凭借着这股力量把儿子推向更大的舞台。抱着词典研究了几个月后，她替儿子向各大国际知名芭蕾学府投出了申请，还专门到中关村去找人剪辑制作了儿子从三岁学芭蕾以来的种种练习和比赛录像，刻录进光盘，附在申请资料中。

然后母子俩收到了英国皇家芭蕾舞学院的面试通知，只会说"hello"和"thank you"两句英语的郑云龙乖乖跟着妈妈踏上了前往伦敦的飞机。学院的位置不好找，郑妈妈一手拿着电子词典一手牵着儿子，在考文特花园里兜兜转转了半个多小时才来到面试的排练室。外面走廊里挤满了外国人，一个黑眼睛黑头发黄皮肤的都找不到。郑云龙看着有点怯，但是郑妈妈对他说：没事儿，上吧，吓死他们。

面试完等结果的那个星期，郑妈妈带着儿子好好地玩了玩伦敦，看了塔桥、大本钟、白金汉宫，吃了平时训练不让吃的冰激凌和炸鱼薯条，还去坐了那个叫"伦敦眼"的巨大摩天轮，像两个真正的游客一样无忧无虑。

七天过去，学院的 offer 发到母子俩入住的酒店前台。郑云龙这辈子最快乐的时光永远地结束了。

阿云嘎跟着郑云龙走到花卉街，看到道路两侧的建筑之间有一条空中连廊，一边是学院，另一边就是舞团所在的皇家歌剧院大楼。连廊被命名为"志向之桥"，对学院的孩子们自然是种激励，但不是每个人能像郑云龙一样成功地走到对面。

这时候正好有个外国小哥从歌剧院大楼里走出来，见到他俩便热情打招呼道：龙，今天还加练啊？你该给自己放个假啦！首席！

郑云龙笑眯眯地指指身旁的人，没有，只是带这个老朋友来转转。

阿云嘎心里暗暗发笑，哦？才见第二面，就成"old friend"啦？

哇哦，幸会呀！小哥语气夸张，上前来握阿云嘎的手，又转头挤眉弄眼地说，龙，你的朋友也长得好帅哦，跟你一样！

等小哥走了，郑云龙说，不好意思啊，这我们舞团今年刚来的同事，意大利人，骚话特别多。

阿云嘎不介意，反正在巴黎也没少经历骚话的洗礼，但他注意到另一件事：这意大利小哥念你名字念得还挺标准的，连音调都对了，挺有语言天赋啊。

一句话又把郑云龙拽回少年时代。刚进学院的他基本不会说英语，自然也交不到什么朋友，每天恨不得24小时都待在练习室，因为除了跳芭蕾自己好像什么都做不好。后来几个教员都发现他上大课的时候反应总是慢半拍，听到什么指令之后要去瞄旁边的人才知道跟着做，但动作又是极好的。喊他名字，他也好像不知道是在叫自己。每次都得去拍他肩膀，教员差点还以为这孩子有什么听觉障碍。

没过多久，学院的课程顾问叫他下了课到办公室一趟，连表情带比划地告诉他，往后每天多加了一些英语课，还很温柔地问他，你的名字到底该怎么念。Z 开头的"郑"和 Y 开头的"云"对外国人的舌头来说太难了，汉语拼音里的"龙"毕竟又和英语的"long"不一样，顾问几乎是像海伦凯勒学说话那样摸索了半天，终于有一个音找对了。

龙？

郑云龙点点头。

Oh so it's "lone"! L-O-N-E "lone"! 找到诀窍的顾问差点喜极而泣，赶紧把这个近似的读音标注在学生名单上，然后对没太搞清楚状况的小郑同学说，以后我们就这么叫你啦，别人不会念你也这么教他们，OK？说着就把这个单词写到便签条上递过来。

出了办公室，郑云龙掏出妈妈回国前留给他的电子词典，输入了"lone"。

原来这个词的意思是：独自的，孤僻的，寂寞的。

嗯，也没错。

从此往后，别人再问到小郑同学的名字，他就说，My name is 龙，L-O-N-E 龙。

听完这段故事的时候两个人已经转悠到排练室里了。舞团新晋首席走到钢琴前掀开琴盖，云淡风轻地说：刚来那两年语言不行，真的是"郑云聋"，聋子的聋。

这话落在阿云嘎心里，不知怎么让他也跟着疼了一瞬，巴赫作品 863 弹得比平日练习时更温柔。

真好听，郑云龙歪着头站在琴边轻声感叹道，不过好像跟我下载到 MP3 里那个不一样，我听的那个没有你弹的前半段。

巴赫作品 863 其实是两个部分，升G小调的前奏曲和赋格，也有的录音是把它们切分开来两首曲子的，你下载的应该是赋格吧。

能不能再弹一个别的呀？

可以呀，你想听什么？

随便什么都行。

阿云嘎想了想，问，你在知道自己当上首席之前，练的最后一个作品是什么？

《堂吉诃德》里面的一段。

这个我不熟，你给我哼一下主旋律吧。

郑云龙就乖乖给他哼了八个小节。

阿云嘎点点头，然后流畅地开始了叮叮咚咚的演奏。

郑云龙听着开头第一句正是他哼的那段，后面的就不像了，过了一会儿，又回到和这个很相似的另一段，再从那儿继续发散开去。这种熟悉和陌生交织的感觉让他想起小时候玩的万花筒。

一段即兴的《堂吉诃德》变奏送给我们的郑云龙，祝贺他成为英国皇家芭蕾舞团史上第一位华裔首席！阿云嘎弹下最后一个音符，笑着宣布。

谢谢嘎子，太好听了。郑云龙眼睛里泛了水光。

你坐下来吧。阿云嘎往琴凳左侧挪了挪，把右边的位置腾给他，顿了顿又问，刚刚这个曲子有没有让你想到什么呀？

嗯？郑云龙懵懵懂懂地侧过脸发出了一个疑问的单音节。

就是你在听的时候，脑子里会不会出现一个画面，或者别的什么。阿云嘎解释道，我现在的钢琴教授特别喜欢和我讨论这个问题，每次我弹完了之后她都会跟我讲她看见的东西。

是在问你即兴的这个曲子吗？我觉得…嗯…有点像那种小溪、小河，很干净的感觉。

阿云嘎露出惊喜的神色。

啊？这就被我说中啦？郑云龙瞪大眼睛，觉得有点邪门儿。你弹的时候真的在想小溪啊？

哈哈那倒不是，但是我最喜欢的作曲家的名字在德语里面就是"溪流"的意思，还挺巧的，我有时候也会用这个画面去演绎他的作品。

是谁呀？

刚刚给你弹过的，巴赫呀。

郑云龙的心砰砰跳起来，说不好为什么，就是有一种酥酥软软的快乐在胸腔里像小动物一样打滚。他抬起右手轻轻放在黑白键上，想象它们在嘎子的手指下被驯化得如水般澄澈温柔。

你看看你能跨多少个键？阿云嘎问。

郑云龙比划了一下，十个。

手真大，我只能跨到九个。阿云嘎伸出左手，勾勾下巴示意他把右手贴过来比比大小。你这手比我更像弹钢琴的。

郑云龙觉得右手心在冒汗。嘎子英俊的侧脸离他很近，嘎子长长的睫毛离他很近，嘎子高高的鼻梁离他很近，嘎子薄薄的嘴唇离他很近，让人晕眩得几乎要凑上去。怎么会这样呢？钢琴家的手指是不是有魔法，碰到了就会被蛊惑？

这时候排练室的灯突然全灭了。两个人都被吓得一抖。

阿云嘎先反应过来，在黑暗中问，是不是到点要关门啦？

郑云龙猛地觉得有个念头在推着自己，催着自己，就是现在！就是现在！他大着胆子，嘟起嘴，在阿云嘎鼻尖上很轻很轻地吻了一口，然后就起身吧嗒吧嗒跑出了排练室。

阿云嘎愣在原地。

没过几秒灯又开了，某位首席假装没事发生一样走进来。

回到巴黎的第二天，阿云嘎去教授那里交作业。曲毕，老太太没有照例问他，"你自己感觉怎么样"，而是说：在伦敦遇到什么好事儿了吧？

阿云嘎有点不好意思。这么明显啊？

教授笑了。孩子，音乐比人诚实呀。

Chapter 5

两个人这就算正式认识了，阿云嘎后来每次再去伦敦都会顺道和郑云龙见一面，说说话、弹弹琴、哄哄他开心。这孩子，活像只流浪的小动物，没人照顾，自己个儿乱糟糟地长大了，叫人看了不落忍。阿云嘎虽然没机会得到爸妈疼爱，但好歹也是被四个哥哥姐姐宠过来的，有时就想把自己享受过的那份陪伴也分给郑云龙一点儿，让他在异国他乡多一个可以依赖的人。

2013 年冬天，郑云龙很罕见地发来短信问：嘎子，来不来伦敦跨年？

阿云嘎看了眼日程表，爽快回复他：好呀。

谁知郑云龙立刻也回了一句：那我到时候去接你。

好像有点不对劲，不知道出什么事了。他需要人陪着，但又不好意思明说，肯定是这样的。

阿云嘎于12月30日下午四点半抵达伦敦圣潘克拉斯车站，远远地就看到郑云龙裹了件丑破银河系的黑色羽绒服在出站口等他。脸上还是那副恍惚的表情，眼珠子滴哩溜地打量着天花板，也不知道上面有什么那么吸引他的。打量着打量着又突然噘起嘴巴吸吸鼻子，把五官都嘬到一块儿，他老是喜欢在这种奇奇怪怪的时机做鬼脸，整幅画面特别像一个多动症小朋友在幼儿园门口百无聊赖地等家长来接。

想什么呢你？阿云嘎故意绕到人背后胡噜了一把郑云龙的脑袋。团里排练这么早就结束啦？

嗯我放假啦。郑云龙笑得眼睛眯成两条缝。你要不这次多待几天？

待久了我练琴不方便呀，再说你有那么长的假期吗？

还行，至少能放到3号。今晚请你吃一个他们说特别好吃的餐厅，前天我就把位置订好了。先去我那儿放行李呗？郑云龙神气活现地絮叨着。我室友今天一大早就回他老家了，要不明晚那顿在家里做也行？反正整个家都是我们的。吃完再出去溜达溜达看一看烟花什么的，或者直接在家看电影？你来决定吧。

这家伙往常好像没有这么唧唧呱呱吵吵闹闹，但他的开心看起来也不是强装出来的。阿云嘎琢磨，是不是因为好多年没跟人一块儿跨年了所以才这么兴奋啊。难道真没别的什么事儿，是我想多了？

进了公寓放下东西，郑云龙突然嚷嚷说有点儿困，想先眯一会儿，反正晚饭订的是八点，还早。阿云嘎说行啊那你把餐厅位置告诉我，我查一查过去要多久，差不多该出门了就叫你。郑云龙乖乖报了店名儿，打着哈欠瘫倒在了床上。

阿云嘎在厅里翻翻小说玩玩手机，打发了俩小时，起身去卧室推郑云龙：大龙，起来出门吃饭啦。

这家伙竟然已经睡熟了，突然被推这么一下还犯了起床气，不知道是鼻子还是喉咙里发出匪夷所思的撒娇似的声响，差点没把阿云嘎乐翻过去，赶紧掏出他的 iPhone 5 录下来，嘴里还念叨着哎呦我的大龙你真是太可爱了。一只手录着，另一只手又去推，而某位瞌睡龙干脆把被子拉起来蒙到脑袋上用呜呜咽咽的腔调说，我不想去，我不想去。

那能怎么办？阿云嘎心想，是不是昨晚又太晚睡了？唉，难得是假期，就由他放松放松吧。于是轻手轻脚带上门出来，转悠到厨房去看冰箱里有什么可吃的，等会儿在家随便弄点儿得了。

郑云龙一觉醒来就有种不祥的预感，抓过他那台黑莓一看时间，好家伙，八点二十，蹭地就从床上弹射起来拉开卧室门冲到厅里，声音都是慌的：嘎子你怎么也不叫我啊！

哎呦，我怎么没叫你啊，根本叫不醒你好吗。阿云嘎好气又好笑地点开 iPhone 相册里的录像，递给郑云龙。你自己看你睡成什么样儿了，跟个小猪似的，还哼哼。

郑云龙看着看着就开始咬嘴唇，语气听着有点失落。对不起啊嘎子，你好不容易来一次，我还把你晾这儿，订好的晚饭也没吃上。

干嘛啊，哪儿就这么严重了？没吃上就跟家做呗，这有什么的。阿云嘎安慰道，走到炉灶前准备烧水煮个面。

郑云龙不说话，嘴角向下耷拉着，杵在原地没动。空气静了几秒。

阿云嘎心里突然警铃大作，走到这孩子面前关切地看着他。你是不是本来打算吃饭的时候跟我说个什么事儿啊？

郑云龙张张嘴，欲言又止了一会儿，垂眼看着地板问，我…能不能到巴黎去跟你住几天？

阿云嘎的心脏顿时跳空一拍，但还是努力保持镇定，目光温柔地去迎郑云龙的眼睛，说，可以啊，当然可以，怎么啦大龙？

我辞职了。

…什么时候的事儿？

今天早上。

能问问为什么吗？

郑云龙又突兀地移开了眼神，不与阿云嘎对视。

…跳不动了。

阿云嘎下意识上前一步把人搂到怀里，伸手去揉他的脑袋。

行，那就歇会儿。也挺好的。先吃饭吧。

第二天一大早，阿云嘎出门去大叔家练琴，在回来的地铁上忍不住还是搜了搜郑云龙的相关新闻。舞团总监宣布了他离职的消息并表示痛惜，同时也告知所有已购买1月2日晚场《睡美人》的观众，原定由郑云龙出演的德西雷王子将会被另一位资深首席 Stacee Jaxx 替换。卫报的报道比较中立持平，还引用了许多评论界曾经给过他的夸奖，"这一代中最有天赋的舞者之一"、"技术超群且感情细腻"、"神秘而有魅力的东方王子"。但也有新兴媒体发表质疑的声音，认为郑云龙在伦敦的蹿红仅仅因为中国在世界范围内的强势崛起。他两年前之所以当上首席，不过是吃了政治正确的红利，并非出于他自身的芭蕾造诣有多么神乎其技。

而不论大报小报，多少都提到了一句：截至发稿，郑云龙未作回应。

阿云嘎回到公寓，发现小家伙穿着睡衣团在沙发里看电影。问他中午想吃啥，他说不饿，就想喝酒。阿云嘎走到他身边坐下，温柔地说，那我陪你把这个电影看完，然后你换个衣服，我们就去 Tesco 买你要喝的酒，也顺便买点我要吃的东西，好不好？明天就是元旦啦，商店不开门啦。

郑云龙仿佛一下回到了三岁，乖顺地点头说，好。

如果把芭蕾舞从他生命中抽掉，他的确就是这个年纪。

东西买回来之后是下午，国内已经快到零点了。阿云嘎钻到房间里去跟哥哥姐姐侄子外甥们视频聊天，出来顺口问郑云龙，要不要也给爸爸妈妈打电话说声新年快乐。郑云龙抓了包膨化食品在拆，闪烁其词道，上午你去练琴的时候我已经跟他们说过了。

Chapter 6

嘎子啊，说实话，你喜欢钢琴吗？

喜欢。但是应该不只是喜欢，我觉得我更多的是珍惜。

"喜欢"跟"珍惜"有什么不一样？

我第一次觉得"喜欢钢琴"是六岁的时候吧，刚刚搬回城里上小学那会儿。我们学校算是整个市里条件相当不错的，你想想那才九十年代初啊，音乐室就有钢琴了，很厉害的。老师反正好像也是外面招过来的高材生，给我们上课就一边弹一边唱。哎呀…太好听了，太好听了。我小时候都在草原上，在牧场里骑马放羊的，根本就没听过这种音乐，一下就给迷住了，所以回去就跟我大哥说想学琴。我大哥觉得肯定是小孩子不懂事儿随便说说的，没理我，结果我念叨了快三年，他被我烦得不行了，这才同意。我那时候差不多九岁，比较懂事儿了，也知道钢琴课挺贵的，所以就觉得好不容易才争取回来这么一个机会，不能浪费。往后练琴就都会有这种珍惜的心情，会想着，我怎么样能把这个事情更长久地做下去，而不是玩儿一会儿就给扔了。

从来都没有讨厌过吗？不会有那种觉得自己怎么做都做不好的时候吗？

好像…真的没有。因为练琴是一个特别立竿见影的东西，尤其是基础阶段，弹不对弹不好完全就是时间没花够，根本轮不到讲什么天赋啊悟性的，只要努力了就有效果，我自己体会是这样。而且弹到后来就是特别幸运，很多人帮我。刚好申请到公费交换能来欧洲，然后又遇到大叔、遇到教授、考上巴黎国立，我们学校还是学费全免的，感觉做梦一样，所以就更加觉得要好好珍惜。唯一的一个坎儿就是…到巴黎快一年的时候吧，09年，我大哥在国内查出来胃癌，他们告诉我那会儿就已经是晚期了。当时就觉得…唉…特别愧疚。我从小是被大哥带大的，但是他生病我都…我都没机会照顾他。我还什么都不知道，还待在这么远的欧洲弹琴。赶回去没多久他就完全昏迷了，最后清醒的时候把我们弟弟妹妹一个个叫进去交代后事，到我的时候他说，家里其他事儿不用你担心，牧场现在经营得也很好，存了一笔钱，给你在欧洲学琴用，要是有空回来，就弹给你侄子外甥他们听听…所以现在也不只是为我自己的事业和梦想在弹，也是为了要对得起大哥，要对得起我的家人。

真好啊。真羡慕你。我跟你是反着的。从很小的时候我就知道我要是不好好跳就对不起我妈，对不起我爸，更对不起我的天赋。但是我自己从来没有喜欢过芭蕾。从来没有。

那芭蕾对你来说是什么呢？

我不知道啊…我很多年都没想明白这个问题。这不是我的选择，我一点决定的权利都没有。我妈以前就是跳舞的，她说我出生的时候关节就很软，胯能开到一百八十度，把护士都吓一跳，而且手长脚长的，命中注定该跳舞，否则很浪费。她老觉得自己是被我姥姥姥爷耽搁了，特别害怕我也变成她那样儿，中不溜秋的，所以就开始拼尽全力地培养我呗。我才三岁，她就开始给我压筋、练手位、练脚位，然后到五岁就把我扔少年宫里了。小学那几年基本上给我报名各种比赛去参加，市里的省里的全国的，所有的第一都拿遍了。小孩儿其实是不知道自己喜欢什么的，但是拿了奖之后那么多人给你鼓掌，好像你还挺牛逼的，就迷上那种感觉了，就错误地以为自己喜欢的是芭蕾，所以跳得也还挺起劲的。到我11岁，我妈就把工作辞了，带我去北京租了个房子，考了北舞附中。她在北京也没有找别的工作，每天就是伺候我，给我做饭，接我上下学，回家给我做拉伸，还有就是研究怎么把我送出国。

那你爸爸呢？还一直待在青岛？

早就不在啦。我妈带我去北京之后，整个家里只有我爸一个人有收入，所以他就下海开始做房地产，比原来在体制内挣得多一点儿。最开始还在青岛，后来跑南方去了。我妈送完我出国也没回青岛，就在北京，想办法跟朋友一起做点生意，因为我在英国学费跟日常开销实在是太大了。爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷退休金跟棺材本儿都拿出来供我读书，青岛原来那个房子也拿去出租了。整个家都七零八落的，就为了我。然后我在英国还过得无比痛苦。语言完全不通，加上来了之后没有那么多比赛的机会，芭蕾就只是芭蕾，不是它原来能带给我的虚荣或者头衔了。那个时候就开始很怀疑自己跳下去的意义。我以前是特别开朗特别调皮捣蛋的小孩儿，到了伦敦之后整个性格就变了，每星期给我妈打电话哭。委屈死了。太难了。我妈最开始忽悠我，说，你这种挫败感只是暂时的，等你把英语学好一点儿，慢慢适应了环境，再拿两个奖，你又会觉得跳芭蕾很有意思了。我坚持了几个星期，还是觉得受不了，想退学。我妈就开始打感情牌，说好不容易考上了全世界最好的芭蕾舞学院之一，连爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷都在想办法供你读书，你怎么可以说不学就不学呢？就算家里人支持你是天经地义，你至少也要对得起从小到大那些看好你的、帮助过你的老师吧？所以后来慢慢的就不敢说想放弃的话了，我一说我妈就要来这套感情绑架。那就只能狠命地跳呗。不是出于喜欢，而是为了摆脱它在跳。早一点跳出个名堂来，我和家人也许就可以早一天解脱。这个过程，太压抑，太痛苦了。

所以你就…开始纹身了…？

那个时候我 17 岁，已经在学院里破格跳了两级，过完夏天就可以直接进舞团了。先不管我自己对这个事儿有什么想法吧，反正这是个可以汇报家人的好消息。首先是说明能力上专业上得到了认可，再有就是我进了舞团马上就能有自己的收入了，家里经济压力可以小一点儿。我当时第一时间打电话给我妈，我妈不知道什么事儿没接，打我爸电话好像又换了号，最后就打到我姥姥家去。结果我姥姥不小心说漏嘴，我才知道我爸妈已经离婚快一年了，本来他俩还准备瞒我到十八岁的。我当时就觉得…很可笑。我那几年就像一个小孩儿被关在黑屋子里，外面的人答应他，只要在里面坚持得越久，你再走出来的时候我们就可以给你这个奖励那个奖励。然后我就信了。结果呢？我坚持到半路就听说外面的世界已经没了，奖励也不可能有了。那我之前所有的坚持不就白费了吗？而且我本来也是个怕黑的小孩儿，我完全是冲着奖励才硬着头皮进这个屋子的，那难道我接下来就只能在小黑屋里待一辈子了吗？这个问题折磨了我两个月，最后我发现它没有答案。痛苦就是答案。哈。然后我就干脆跑去做了个纹身。丁丁姐最开始还坚决不让我第一次就做这么疼的位置，我说没事儿，我就想要那种疼完了之后发现我还活着、活着真好的感觉。果然疼了六小时出来就觉得整个人都是新的。脱胎换骨了。然后第二天早上还听到你在公园里弹琴。虽然听不懂，但是就是觉得好听，从来没听过这样的音乐。也可能是我心理作用吧。

原来那天还有这样的故事…其实你没感觉错，巴赫听起来特别不一样是因为他的作品是复调音乐，而我们生活中听到的大部分都是主调音乐。主调音乐只有一条主旋律，剩下的是衬托它的和声。但是复调音乐至少有两条以上的独立旋律。所以它在脑子里的画面感是不一样的，复调音乐会立体得多。

什么意思？没懂。我现在喝得有点多了可能脑子转得慢。你得给我多解释两句我才能明白。

这么说吧。据我观察，一般都是比较聪明的、有灵气的、有天赋的人，才会在第一次接触复调音乐的时候就觉得它好听。夸你呢，听明白了吗？

哈。行吧。天赋。这真不是什么好词。我刚从学院毕业的时候，有个教授跟舞团总监推荐我，说这个孩子特别有创意。同一个舞段，每一次他做出来都是不一样的，都在技术标准之内，但是又都能带给你新鲜的东西。我听到之后就有种很奇怪的感觉，因为我其实根本不知道自己是怎么跳的。我平时能做的就是排练老老实实去，真的到上舞台的时候就好像老天接了一根管子到我身体里，他让我怎么跳我就怎么跳，跳完我就跟失忆一样。可是到08年，拿了洛桑金奖之后，再回到舞团，我就感觉我跟那根管子的联系突然一下变弱了。有时候上了台老天也不给我任何指示，整个身体就是凭肌肉记忆凭惯性在像排练那样跳。但我知道那样的表演是很平庸的，观众就算能被糊弄一次两次也绝对不会有第三次。如果继续那样下去，我估计我这辈子撑死了就只能是个独舞，绝对当不了首席。所以得想办法找点新的刺激。

连纹身都没用了吗？

不是。纹身是另外一回事儿。纹身是用来处理痛苦的，包括抽烟喝酒也都是。哦不过纹身比烟酒管用多了，因为纹身是直接刷新你能忍受的那个下限。纹过了之后你就会觉得特别振奋。我他妈连这都能忍，我还有什么不能忍？烟酒做不到这个。烟酒主要就是欺骗你，让你觉得痛苦根本不存在。这可能吗？烟熄了酒醒了你就发现它一点儿没少。所以后来我主要还是靠纹身。但是我说的"刺激"跟这些没关系，我是要想办法提高我表演能力的上限，要把那个老天给我的管子重新接起来。所以我就开始喝一点儿功能饮料，有药物成分的那种。过了两年，直接就首席了，据我所知舞团里第一次有人升得这么快的，而且我还是亚裔。舞团历史上最年轻的首席19岁，我那时候21，应该算是很对得起我妈我爸我爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷了。

功能饮料，意思是…兴奋剂吗？不担心有副作用？

非处方的。药店都能买到，喝不死人。反正我不是地球上第一个喝兴奋剂的芭蕾舞演员，很显然也不会是最后一个。我们团里也有别的首席在喝，这个行业的潜规则就是这样。当然你也可以不去考虑额外的这些助推力，每天都特别注意爱惜使用自己的身体，一直跳到四十岁才退役，但是代价是当一辈子群舞。可能那种真正喜欢跳舞的人会选这条路吧，反正我是忍不了。所以当上首席之后就是每场都要喝，上场前十五分钟喝半支，然后到中场再回来喝剩下半支。这样整场都会在那种飘在空中的浑然忘我的状态里面。我觉得兴奋剂可能就是像贷款一样的东西，可以让我先把下半辈子跳芭蕾的能力和灵感给预支掉。但是它迟早也是会花光的，所以我觉得最近这半年多以来基本上预支不出任何东西了。本来训练就很难熬，现在上台比训练还难熬，因为很清楚自己跳得没有原来好了，最极致最巅峰的状态已经过去了，往后都是下坡路。那不如就到这儿吧。我已经跳了二十年，确实很累了，不想再折腾了。咱俩上午看那个电影里面有句台词我挺喜欢的，不知道你记不记得，"越亮的蜡烛越快烧光"。如果他们真的当我是"天才"，应该都知道天才很短命的。

阿云嘎沉默地看着茶几上的威士忌空瓶。七百毫升。第一次听郑云龙说这么多话，敏锐深刻得都快不像他了。原来单纯懵懂的面容背后也藏着这样的无底深渊。

Chapter 7

新年的第一天早晨，郑云龙睁眼发现自己盖着毯子躺在沙发上，头有点儿疼。厨房传来煎鸡蛋的滋啦滋啦声，厅里都闻得到培根和吐司的味道。他刷个牙洗把脸的功夫，阿云嘎就已经把餐桌布置好了。

我昨晚上喝着喝着都跟你说什么了？

什么都说了。阿云嘎心情不错，一本正经逗他。睡着之前还跟个小孩儿似的说"我喜欢你"。

不可能。郑云龙觉得有诈。

为什么不可能？

我绝对不会喝醉酒跟人说这种话。而且如果是你在旁边，我说的应该是"我也喜欢你"才对。

阿云嘎一不小心被呛到了，好像有什么东西甜甜的，但还是挑挑眉接话道：哟，原来我们大龙这么有自我防范意识呐？

真当我是小孩儿啊？真当我是第一天喝酒啊？我酒品很好的好吗。郑云龙打个哈欠，捏起块吐司大咬一口。

那我先跟你说好啊，来巴黎跟我住的这段时间不许喝酒。

啤酒也不行吗？而且出门吃饭怎么可能不喝酒，你显然对法国人的国民性认识不够深刻。

出门吃饭另算，反正在家不行。再一个是我的公寓没有沙发，要么就你睡床我打地铺，要么就你跟我挤一张床，你选哪个？

也可以我打地铺啊，这我无所谓的，或者我一三五你二四六星期天我们再挤一张床？

你再顶嘴？再顶一句不让你来了啊。

好好好不顶了不顶了，那我跟你睡。

你别半夜睡着睡着踹我一脚。

不会的，我很乖的，但您老人家要是自己梦游滚到地上了那绝对不能赖我啊。

郑。云。龙。我现在就开窗把你扔出去吧好不好？

我错了，嘎子哥哥，嘎舅，嘎爹，饶了我吧。

等会儿去把碗洗了。下午收拾东西。明早跟我回巴黎。没意见吧？

喳。

阿云嘎想，这样就很好。让天才解脱，让快乐的蠢货继续生活。再说了，明明他不跳芭蕾的时候也很可爱，我作证呀。

没有课的时候，他牵着他出门闲逛。不去卢浮宫，不去圣母院，不去埃菲尔，不去塞纳河，偏偏跑到左岸拉丁区那家叫 LIPP 的咖啡馆给他讲故事，一坐就是一下午。这才是真正的巴黎生活。

十九世纪时涌入巨大首都的流浪汉们也是如此，与其在寒冷的阁楼里瑟瑟发抖，不如花一杯咖啡的小钱换几小时的温暖与安逸，还能与人讨论艺术、乐土、昨日与世界。一位新闻记者富有创见地将这群都市里特异独行的游牧民族率先称作今时今日的"波西米亚人"，而另一位流行作家在十多年后用一部同名小说将这个词播撒进大众心中。他们贫穷纯真又自由奔放，逐渐被视作平凡生活中的英雄主义化身。波西米亚情调开始销往全世界，从此长盛不衰。十九世纪末，这个词走进意大利作曲家的歌剧作品，百年过去后，这个词仍在以全新的摇滚面孔登上纽约百老汇的音乐剧舞台。

夜幕低垂，两个人开始往回走。阿云嘎的公寓在右岸的蒙马特区，曾经也是片"波西米亚人"的大本营。酒精、妓女、康康舞、下流歌曲、街头杂耍艺人、变戏法的小丑，这样混乱而喧闹的底层生活图景供养过一批又一批画家和诗人。有个散文作家曾经写过，巴黎与伦敦太不一样了。伦敦客大多偷偷摸摸地忙着自己的事情，走在街上只求与他人融为一体；而巴黎人都抬头挺胸装腔作势，神采奕奕地把自己打扮起来，即使是只看门狗，也必定是只风格独到的看门狗。所以海明威才感叹道，假如你年轻时活在巴黎，这座城便会在往后的岁月里与你同在，因为巴黎是一场流动的盛宴。

郑云龙听得咋舌，问，你真的是个学钢琴的吗？

阿云嘎笑而不答。刚来巴黎拜师的时候，教授也给他讲过波西米亚人的故事，为徒儿的音乐增添一抹张力和颜色。他恭敬地问，波西米亚精神的内核到底是什么呢？老太太想了想说，也许是"允许自己轻易地被生活打动"吧，这确实值得骄傲的。

快到公寓的时候天上又飘起了雪，在昏黄街灯的映衬下显得毛茸茸乱蓬蓬。郑云龙突然停住脚步，说，嘎子，帮我录一段儿视频。

阿云嘎不明所以，掏出 iPhone 问，你要干嘛？

郑云龙在旁边飞快地脱着自己的羽绒服、卫衣、长裤、鞋子、袜子，把自己剥得只剩一条平角内裤，兴奋地叫道，开始了吗？快点儿快点儿！

他冲了出去，以华丽的大跳开启了轻盈的舞蹈。

恍如黑色的蝶，在风雪的密帘里摇曳、穿行、回旋、游移。赤裸的精灵从冬天的指缝中狡猾地出逃，不忘回头抛撒甜蜜的飞吻，如同恶作剧的署名。他掀起优雅的暴乱，执意盛开作流光与星。灵魂煽动翅膀，将空气搅得滚烫，一首燃烧的诗正在呼吸。

湿滑的马路让郑云龙站立不稳，他终于停下舞步，大笑着跑回来。不由分说躲进阿云嘎温暖干燥的怀里，甚至放肆地抬头在对方的唇上啄了一口。

让人说什么好呢？这家伙天然地适合巴黎。

新年不声不响过去一个多星期，接吻逐渐成了生活日常。郑云龙仿佛是带着捉迷藏的心情在实施这个动作，他有无数的小聪明来埋伏阿云嘎。等地铁进站的时候，在厨房切菜的时候，从浴室里走出来的时候。也许是因为没有了日复一日的芭蕾训练，年轻人总得找些地方发泄这部分闲置的精力。阿云嘎这样想着，便一如既往地娇纵着他的大龙。没有什么阻拦的必要，因为无论哪种意义的亲嘴他都消受得起。然而这种宠辱不惊对郑云龙来说足以构成挑衅。

那天早晨阿云嘎睁眼就感到有个皮孩子紧紧贴在自己后背上，无尾熊一样，伸出胳膊搂着他赖以生存的树。

大龙？我要起床啦。

身后的人装没听见，扣得更紧了些。

大龙，快点儿放开。乖啊。

又是哄孩子的语气，哼，不吃这套。郑云龙还是没吱声，手摸到下面去，隔着睡裤调戏阿云嘎晨勃的阴茎。

干什么呀！阿云嘎这才伸出手自卫反击，想中止某人的捣乱。两只手在被窝里不动声色地开始敌进我退敌驻我扰。

我不想起床。郑云龙手上动作不停，又开始用那种挤到鼻子里去的声线撒娇。

那你继续睡你的啊。

不要。你走了被窝里凉嗖嗖的。我不许你起。

我得去练琴了呀。你又不是不知道。

都这么硬了还怎么练琴，我帮你打出来好不好。

别闹了大龙！阿云嘎这话听起来就像外交辞令中的"强烈谴责"一般，没有任何实际威慑力。

我没闹啊。我真的想要摸你。你不想摸我吗？郑云龙甚至开始用自己的下体去蹭阿云嘎的臀瓣。你敢说你没想过跟我做爱吗。我每天都…唔！

阿云嘎觉得再不动真格儿恐怕就要被压了，猛地发力，翻身咬住小孩儿的嘴唇就是一顿狼吻，房间里只剩下响亮的吸吮声。郑云龙一时被亲得蒙头转向，晕乎乎地感到阿云嘎在温和而坚定地推他，也就傻愣愣地跟着翻了个个儿。吻从嘴唇侵略到下巴，又沿着下颌线一路蔓延到耳垂。阿云嘎低哑地喃喃道：认真听着。

要听什么？郑云龙有点懵。他只听见布料和被子接触的闷响，听见身后的人和自己错落的呼吸。不对吧？阿云嘎想让他听的应该不是这些。

他还在疑惑，钢琴家便已扯掉他的裤子，将一根手指放入他体内，轻柔地试探。然后阿云嘎轻声嘟囔了几个陌生的单词，像某种魔咒。那根手指顿时表现出与先前全然不同的律动，有了深浅强弱的变化，仿佛若隐若现的音乐。郑云龙一惊，难道是什么我知道的曲子吗？还没有等他猜出来，阿云嘎又在他耳边用他不懂的语言更新了指令，另一根手指加入了演奏。两股交织的旋律如同上古符文，召唤出郑云龙体内一股隐秘的潮水，他发现自己的身体不知不觉间已成为颤抖的琴弦。阿云嘎再次沉稳地念出解说词，第三根手指也开始弹拨郑云龙的内壁，连同它的两位伙伴做出一连串琶音，结尾的音符总是稳稳落在深处某个点上。郑云龙感到没顶的酥麻，忍不住呻吟出声。阿云嘎迅速地用另一只手去捂他的嘴，仿佛他在某场古典音乐会的前排观众席上作出了多么不雅的行为。

嘘，认真听。

他不让阿云嘎练琴，那么阿云嘎唯有把他变成自己的琴。原来如此。郑云龙努力克制自己的喊叫，喘息着感受来自键盘大师的指交。

前端已经舒服得溢出了透明的黏液，难道这位钢琴家打算仅仅用三根手指就让他射出来吗？未免太羞耻了吧！郑云龙想要夺回一点主动权，挣扎着去摸身后的人的阴茎。然而阿云嘎立刻就抽出了手，掀开被子坐起来。旋律戛然而止，郑云龙猛地被抛入寂静之中，像是置身于空无一人的音乐厅，无所适从，还有点儿冷。

起来跪着，扶着墙。阿云嘎拍拍他。

郑云龙着了魔般听话照做，再下一秒阿云嘎的阴茎就从背后闯了进来，满满当当地填补了已经被开拓好的幽深洞穴。而从体内撤出来的左手绕到前方，握住了郑云龙发涨的分身。

柔板。宗教般虔诚地、庄严地。这下阿云嘎把他的咒语换成了中文，让郑云龙清清楚楚地听着自己是怎样被那根粗大的东西摩挲，又是怎样被那只灵巧的手套弄。稍作适应，便过渡到富于表情的行板，再然后是充满活力的快板。郑云龙在节奏更迭中渐渐辨认出来，钢琴师的阴茎与左手分别演绎着相同但错位的主题片段。他想起来了，阿云嘎以前给他讲过的，这种形式是卡农呀！钢琴家像是会读心，马上就伸出右手牵过郑云龙的右手，带着它伸进睡衣去探寻郑云龙的上半身，最后在乳首处流连揉捏，把两声部的卡农升级成三声部的赋格。在拉丁语里，这个词的原意是"追逐"和"飞翔"。每个声部是相似却独立的旋律，有问有答，玩闹嬉戏。

郑云龙现在是一件被乖乖摆布的乐器。音乐在他身体里被制造出来，平和，安宁，像是开春后苏醒的山涧溪流，在和煦阳光的照耀下潺潺流动。阿云嘎的力道并不猛，但郑云龙已经觉得自己被这道温柔的水脉淹没了。他在快感的水底无法呼吸，钢琴家却在这时不依不饶地啃咬他的后颈，逼迫他转过脸去，接受新一轮唇舌的交缠。赋格加到了四个声部，郑云龙感到体内同时有四个自己在巨大的黑白键上翩翩起舞。他原本认为舞蹈和做爱是同一回事，却没想到演奏也和做爱是同一回事。真想当部钢琴啊，这样就可以每天被阿云嘎爱抚五六个小时，风雨无阻，从冬到夏。高潮到来的时候郑云龙甚至流出了生理性的泪水，随即感到阿云嘎射在了自己体内。

疼不疼？钢琴家问。

前芭蕾舞首席摇摇头。

抱你去洗澡好不好，帮你把里头的东西弄出来。阿云嘎一点一点吻干净他的眼泪，轻声提议。

郑云龙还是摇头，答非所问道，我听见了。

听见什么了？

听见你弹巴赫了。

…为什么是巴赫呢？阿云嘎一愣。

不是巴赫作品863吗？有前奏曲，还有赋格呢。

阿云嘎冷不丁被逗乐了，这家伙，学了几个术语就开始一股脑乱用，实际上连五线谱都看不懂的。

巴赫要是听到你这话，估计能被气得活过来。他轻轻地拨开郑云龙额前汗湿的发，带着笑意纠正。就是一支即兴的变奏，我专门写给你的，喜欢吗？

某个小朋友闭起眼睛噘起嘴，伸长脖子不知餍足地要亲亲，亲满意了才说：喜欢。每天给我写一首好不好。

Chapter 8

2014 年过去一个月了，郑云龙到巴黎也整整一个月了。每天吃吃饭，睡睡觉，玩玩电脑，打打炮，很快就能把时间挥霍个精光。自从辞职以来，他的手机长时间处于关机状态，没有任何在伦敦的朋友能联络上他，更何况他本来就没几个朋友。巴黎像是个偷来的秘密时空，只要阿云嘎不拽他出门，他就可以一直这样在房子里待下去，仿佛他不存在于这个世界上一样。

不得不说，这种对生活兴趣的全盘萎缩逐渐令人担忧。阿云嘎忍不住偷偷上网查"抑郁症有什么表现"，然而一通比对下来，他又觉得大龙不太像—最常见的"食欲和性欲减退"他就不符合。郑云龙是极好养活的崽子，给什么吃什么，一点儿不挑食，甚至平时在公寓里待着也会自己烧点小菜。做爱就更不用说了，他兴致一直很高，在床上总是流露出一种原始而生猛的稚气，几乎要让阿云嘎暗自感叹招架不住。他格外迷恋接吻，喜欢舔阿云嘎的喉结，吻着舔着就自作主张地用牙齿咬起来，很轻，像初初经历社会化阶段的小动物，在笨拙地学习表达亲昵。

很奇怪，在餐桌和床以外，他越发对万事万物表现出一种理性的疏远。怎么会这样呢？你仿佛眼睁睁看着一个人用意志让自己强行进入静止的状态。也许他是故意在用这样的方式把芭蕾舞的印记从自己身上洗掉。他想夺回自己失去的童年和少年，夺回那些无所事事又天真烂漫的年华。这些愿望确实都没有错，可是，当一个人活得全无执念或寄托，他也是随时可以从这俗世中沉下去的。

阿云嘎害怕他哪天无声无息地就沉下去了。伦敦跨年的那个晚上，他在酒醉时那么淡然地说，天才都很短命。每每想起来都动魄惊心。

于是阿云嘎开始想方设法地给郑云龙安排一些活动，比如带着他去参加和自己朋友的聚会。朋友情商过人，虽然认出这是那个因为突然离职而掀起话题的前芭蕾舞首席，言语间也没有蓄意向他打探什么。郑云龙便顺利成章地当朵壁花当个哑巴，让阿云嘎来负担所有的谈话。聚会结束回到公寓，阿云嘎有些拿不准郑云龙的安静背后藏着什么情绪，问，大龙，你是不是不开心了啊？人乖巧地答了句，没有呀，我跟他们都不熟嘛，不想打断你们聊天。

这招不好使，便又热切地带回来学校里的各种资讯和机会。下星期我们系要搞一个小的音乐会，你要不要来看？听说隔壁美术系的人在招模特，你想不想去玩儿？社区大学好像开了新一期的法语基础班，带你去报个名学些日常对话呗？最近认识一个国内来的学艺术史的年轻朋友，说如果去逛博物馆美术馆她可以给我们当解说，有没有兴趣这周末去蓬皮杜呀？种种邀约，郑云龙接受或拒绝的比例大概在一半一半，态度既没有特别热烈，也没有特别排斥。阿云嘎心想，也算是有进步了，不能着急，慢慢来吧，毕竟重新建立对生活的兴趣也不是一朝一夕的事情。

到二月中旬，阿云嘎要跟着教授去德国做个小型演奏会，四天后才回来。出门前他就像猫妈妈不放心独自留在家的小猫咪一样，往冰箱里囤了好多吃的，恨不得给郑云龙脖子上挂张大饼，还许诺：每天晚上空下来了就打微信电话，你一定记着接啊，听到没有。

郑云龙当时应了一句：哎呀，我又不是小孩子了。

阿云嘎在德国第一次尝到了想念的味道，他发现自己人生的前二十六年竟然从未经历过这种情感。"想念"是什么呢？就好比你放出去的一只风筝慢慢地看不见了，可是你还攥着那根风筝线。风筝线就是想念。阿云嘎以往大多数时候是风筝，一个人到北京，一个人到欧洲，以后可能还会飞到世界的更多角落。鄂尔多斯是他的来处，但他的未来暂时只有征途、没有归途，所以他很少能想象到攥着风筝线等待守候的心情。而现在，郑云龙让他变成了那个放风筝的人。这件事的起因，也许是郑云龙和他做爱喘息时朦胧的眼，也许是郑云龙在他面前酒醉倾诉时绯红的脸，也许是这一个多月以来朝夕相对的点点滴滴沉淀出的缱绻缠绵。总之他猛地意识到分离无法忍受，眼睛无论睁开还是闭上，脑海里来来回回全是郑云龙的叠影。风筝线勒得他好疼。

他手足无措地对微信电话那头的郑云龙说，我想你了。语气可怜兮兮的，听起来煽情到有些越矩的地步。

郑云龙舔舔嘴唇回答道，我也想你。他那黑莓手机的镜头像素不太够用，五官有点模模糊糊。

今天在家做什么啦？

嗯…也没做什么。看了会儿电影，发了会儿呆。

你这只大懒猫，等我回去了带你出去玩儿。

嗯。等你回来。

你不问我今天弹得怎么样啊？

不是弹巴赫吗？我觉得你一直都弹得很好的呀。

刹那间，阿云嘎生出一种前所未有的邪念。他想教郑云龙学琴，然后边肏他边和他四手联弹巴赫，这样就是一口气做了四件最爱的事。郑云龙的身体里也许会奔涌出一条溪流，最终演变成创世纪那场大洪水，淹没世间万物，只剩一台钢琴浮在水面上。这是他俩的诺亚方舟，他们在琴上不分昼夜地合欢…

坠入爱河的钢琴家不得不仓促地挂了电话用手淫来结束这场幻想，并且打算在下一次真正亲吻到郑云龙的时候将这个大胆的创意告诉他。

可是，再回到巴黎的时候，郑云龙不见了。

公寓被收拾得整整齐齐，惟独床头多了张便签，上面写着：嘎子，我回伦敦啦，这段时间给你添麻烦了，不好意思啊。

很有礼貌。又很没礼貌。

那根勒得他生疼的风筝线啪地一下被谁扯断了。

所有的通讯方式都联络不到郑云龙，不知道是不是真的回伦敦了。这样几行告别的文字看起来越发显得指向不明、意味深长，尤其它是以道歉作为结束的。阿云嘎猛地回忆起他之前查过的那些文章，其中高亮的一句是：你会发现抑郁症患者非常喜欢道歉。

…长生天啊！

阿云嘎突然觉得自己做错了，他竟然完全没考虑过带郑云龙去寻求医生的帮助。其实突然辞职这件事情就已经很不对劲了，可他以为大龙真的只是累了、歇一歇就会好起来。当他觉察到郑云龙不太愿意和外界产生交集时，他也只是想当然地用一遍又一遍的询问和邀约把各种选项固执地塞进郑云龙的生活里。也许这加重了郑云龙的心理负担呢？

仔细回想起来，自伦敦跨年那晚酒醉，郑云龙再没有向他谈论过自己内心的苦楚和挣扎。除了性事中滑落的生理性泪水，郑云龙其实也从来没有在他面前哭过，没有暴露过自己最真实的脆弱。是不是因为他到头来还是没能给郑云龙提供足够的安全感？这孩子到底是有多无助，才会再一次这样决绝地掉头就走？

阿云嘎颤抖着在手机搜索栏敲下郑云龙的名字，查找相关新闻。暂时还没有任何自残甚至是轻生的字眼，大多都是一个多月前他辞职时候的报道。

那还是先去找人吧。

当天的欧洲之星末班车已经没有了，阿云嘎只能买了一张夜间巴士的票，一路上心惊肉跳地刷新谷歌新闻页面，终于在次日清晨六点半赶到了郑云龙在伦敦的公寓门口。

大龙，你在家吗？阿云嘎哑着嗓子红着眼睛敲门。

又问了几遍，无人应答。

往好了想，也许是睡死了听不见。往坏了想…

阿云嘎不知道该怎么办了。或者等天亮了之后去皇家芭蕾舞团找找大龙以前的同事打听打听？再找不到是不是该去联系大使馆？他顺着墙根脱力地一屁股坐在地上，再一次歉疚地回想他去德国之前大龙有什么不对劲的地方。

也不知道过了多久，走廊里的声控灯亮了，两个男人有说有笑地走过来。其中一个是郑云龙，谈吐自如，没少胳膊也没少腿，见到阿云嘎后睁大了他那双懵懂的眼睛，仿佛不知道自己闯了多大祸似的。

嘎子？你怎么过来了？

另外那个不认识的男人听到这句话，大概也意识到气氛不太对，便拍拍郑云龙的肩说：行吧，你到家了，那我也回去了，很高兴认识你，以后有机会再聊，丁丁知道我号码。

郑云龙和那人道了别，伸手来扶仍然坐在地上的阿云嘎，被阿云嘎粗暴地甩开。

微信不回。电话不接。你什么意思啊郑云龙？

…嘎子，我们进门再说行不行。

你先回答我的问题。什么意思啊郑云龙？

我手机忘带了。

刚刚这男的谁啊？

嘎子，先进门吧，外面凉。

你告诉我刚刚这男的是谁。

在丁丁姐那儿认识的，一个画家。

看样子这是玩儿了个通宵啊？挺开心的是吧？

…嘎子，我求求你了可以吗？进门再说行不行？

阿云嘎不说话了，冷冷地看郑云龙掏出钥匙开门，然后径直走进公寓里郑云龙的卧室，发现床脚放着他带去巴黎又带回来的那个小行李箱，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，里头的东西还没归置。

郑云龙你可以啊，社交花蝴蝶啊，回来箱子都不收拾就出去玩儿了。你不想待在巴黎为什么不当面跟我说清楚呢？留个纸条就一走了之是什么意思？我到底做错了什么你要这样对我？

…不是的嘎子，不是你的错，是我自己的问题。留纸条是因为…我…真的不知道怎么跟你说，我就是…不想再给你添麻烦了。

你觉得留个纸条就没给我添麻烦了是吗？你当时从舞团辞职该不会也是这样吧？一封邮件发过去，然后就不回短信不接电话，让所有人跟在你后面擦屁股？郑云龙，你二十三岁了，能不能长点儿心？做事之前能不能稍微想一想后果？我看到你那个纸条的时候还以为你想不开要做什么傻事！你怎么就有本事这么让人担心呢！

…对不起…

别再说对不起了行吗！这句话没有任何意义！你有什么不开心的可以告诉我呀！你什么都不说，我怎么帮你呢？躲起来不能解决任何问题啊！

…我也知道一直这样躲着特别不负责。你去德国这几天，我一个人想了很多，还是决定回来伦敦，处理好自己的事情。

那很好啊，但是为什么非得用这种留个纸条就跑的方式呢？

…我…我怕我见到你之后就走不成了。

难道你觉得我会拦着你吗？

不是，不是的，是因为…你对我太好了。你一直在惯着我，就好像我突然辞职也没关系，我天天关机也没关系，我不想见人也没关系…即使全世界都会怪我，你也不会怪我，我…我不知道要怎么办了…

我对你好，所以你要走？郑云龙你听得见自己说的话吗？

不是…我…我会忍不住放任自己依赖你，然后越依赖你就越觉得这样的自己特别糟糕…我…我也不知道怎么会这样…

为什么依赖我就不可以呢？

因为…会给你添很多麻烦…你有你的生活，我不想让你再花那么多时间精力来照顾我了…

可是我从来没有觉得那是麻烦啊！我们在一起，我照顾你是应该的啊！

…不是那样的…

不是哪样的？

我们…不是在一起的关系…我没有说过…

阿云嘎觉得整个世界好像刺啦一下只剩下了白噪音，他愣了几秒，张口问：那你告诉我，如果我们没有在一起，你为什么要跟我做爱？为什么要说你也喜欢我？为什么要说你也想我？

沉默。尴尬的沉默。好像捱过了几个世纪，被质问的那方才小声地回答：对不起…

郑云龙长着一双任谁看了都想原谅他的眼睛，可是这双水光潋滟的眼睛却将阿云嘎往日里所有的温顺和理智烧得一干二净。被激怒的草原狼决意升级这场战争。

我要是没过来，你这会儿已经跟刚那个男的睡到一块儿了是吧？

…嘎子…你别逼我。

还是其实已经睡过了？我是不是打断你们的加场了？

阿云嘎，你该不会真的以为跟我做了几次爱就要对我的生活负责吧！

郑云龙的室友这时候终于被吵醒了，睡眼惺忪地过来敲他们的卧室门：You guys alright?

行，就当我是一个自作多情的傻逼。阿云嘎最后扔下这句话，大步流星地走了。

Chapter 9

那之后阿云嘎又恢复到了每天至少在琴房待八小时的朴素作息，不在琴房的时候就去图书馆、去咖啡厅，总之不想回到一个人的公寓，里面还有郑云龙留下的性爱的味道，太糟糕了。他也不敢再碰巴赫，转而练习斯卡拉蒂、莫扎特和舒曼。钢琴还是比人贴心啊，至少钢琴不会背叛你。

交作业那个下午，教授看到他紧皱的眉头，用一贯温柔的语气问，自己感觉怎么样？阿云嘎答，弹得不好。教授安慰道，跟以往的不太一样，不一定就是不好呀。阿云嘎还是摇头，和我理想中的效果差太远了。

教授想了想，说，孩子，在英语和法语里面，"演奏"和"游戏"是同一个动词，知道为什么吗？强求的游戏就不是游戏，强求的演奏也不是演奏。你一直是个阿波罗式的角色，有时候也试试当狄奥尼索斯吧。

这说的是"日神-酒神"的精神范式。日神阿波罗代表理性、光明、秩序，而酒神狄奥尼索斯代表沉醉、混沌、疯狂。阿云嘎承认自己是想做阿波罗的，不然怎么会独独钟爱结构严谨条理分明的巴赫呢？至于狄奥尼索斯…听起来好像是郑云龙那样的人。

唉，怎么又想起他来。

风筝线还在啊。

郑云龙最像酒神的模样，大概是他把自己剥个精光冲进雪中独舞的那一幕，当时的录像还存在 iPhone 里。翻开看看，目光忍不住停留在他的纹身上。永远不会愈合的伤疤盛开在他的左胸口、下腹部、后背脊柱两侧、大臂内侧、脚踝、脚背…其实阿云嘎之前查过，这些几乎都是纹身最最疼的位置。也许郑云龙从来没想过要故意伤谁的心，只是因为阿云嘎不慎离他太近了，才会被他体内漫出来的痛苦所波及。

这时距离伦敦那场不欢而散已经过去个把月，阿云嘎终于有勇气在微信上点开给郑云龙的对话框，开始编辑一段很长很长的话，打算为自己的冲动和冒犯而道歉。他默然接受了"分开"的事实。甚至，按照郑云龙的定义，两个人其实"没有在一起过"，也可以。过去的事就让它们过去吧，他真不想两个人未来还要一直这么僵着。

敲着敲着字，阿云嘎发现自己脸上湿了，好像第一次意识到人世间有些事情求不得。十多年前考央音附中落榜的时候他没这么想过，因为他知道自己不会从此而放弃练琴；前几年大哥患病去世的时候他也没这么想过，因为长生天的安排总归有祂的道理，与其愤恨厌世，不如把原本给大哥的爱分到侄子侄女们身上。考学落榜，是"阻碍"，家人离世，是"中止"，可郑云龙离开他，是"拒绝"，这比前两件事都残忍。阿云嘎以前总是相信，只要自己更努力一点，再远的目标都是追得上的，他哪里有想过，连努力也会招人厌烦呢？纵使他还是想着郑云龙，人家已经不愿意他再追了。

在那段话的最后，阿云嘎写：一直以来都觉得你不是太喜欢和别人解释自己，但现在回头看看，可能你也是没办法才这么做的。这世界上绝大多数人，看得见舞台上的王子，看得见舞台下的"史上第一位华裔首席"，看得见那些漂漂亮亮的角色，下意识就以为它们是全部的你，大概也就听不进去更多其他的委屈和烦恼吧。唉，不管怎么说，还是希望你身边有一两个说得上话的人。如果实在觉得很久没有开心过，要不要试试用心理咨询师来代替纹身工作室呢？

想了想，又觉得这副口吻活脱脱是个教育孩子的烦人长辈，建议对方去看病听起来也像是某种侮辱。毕竟是敏感的话题，即使是再亲近的人之间也该面对面聊，以自己如今的身份和立场，再这样指手画脚地多管闲事…不恰当。于是删掉这几行，改写了一句：我还是希望你好好的。

按下发送，阿云嘎恍惚觉得过去这几年时光像溪水一样从眼前流过，源头有个少年模样的郑云龙，低头沉默着伫立在那里，胸口停了一只黑色的蝴蝶。

等了两天，收到一句简短的回复：谢谢嘎子。隔着屏幕，看不透语气，不知道这代表着厌烦还是感动。

算了。该说的也说完了，由他吧。

后来两个人基本上断了联系，阿云嘎和千千万万卑微的粉丝一样，更多地只在新闻上读到郑云龙的消息。从英国皇家芭蕾舞团辞职半年后，郑云龙回到亚洲，以客座首席的身份加入了香港芭蕾舞团，第一部主演的剧目就是经典中的经典《天鹅湖》。从反响来看，舞台一如既往地爱他，观众也一如既往地爱他。他的事业和生活好像又回到了正轨上。阿云嘎内心有些沧桑。那个在伦敦小公寓里说自己跳不动了的郑云龙，那个说自己从来没有喜欢过芭蕾的郑云龙，真的已经走到很远很远的地方去了。

再说上话，是 2015 年秋天。阿云嘎跟着教授飞了一趟上海，因为老太太被母校上海音乐学院聘为了客座教授，得回来参加个受任仪式，顺道也给学院里喜欢巴赫的年轻朋友们办一场分享会。

那天结束后，院长组了个不大不小的局，拉着教授说要聊聊国内的音乐教育和艺术普及，包间里坐着的全是演奏家歌唱家舞蹈家。开席后不久，又有人推门进来。院长给教授介绍说，哎呀，这个也是我们一位很有才华的好朋友，最近在给一个叫《舞动人心》的综艺节目做艺术总监。总监飒爽地笑笑说，正给咱们选手排舞呢就被院长大人叫过来了，所以我自作主张把他俩也捎上了哈，大家应该也都认识，拉丁舞女王徐丽东，芭蕾舞王子郑云龙。

二十五岁的郑云龙还是跟以前一样瘦，眼神依旧懵懵懂懂地躲着人群，直到触到阿云嘎，突然像小孩子看见唯一一道自己会做的算术题似的，咧开嘴笑起来。

饭局上人多，到最后散场的时候才来得及打声招呼。两个人的神色都像真正阔别已久的老朋友一样，仿佛在伦敦公寓里那场难堪的争执从未发生过。阿云嘎说，我看你还是对跳舞挺有热情的啊。郑云龙扯出一副乖乖牌的笑，歪头耸肩说，别的我也不会呀。他抬起手把刘海别到耳后，阿云嘎看到左手小拇指上有圈细线，像只尾戒。定睛一看，是纹身，以前没见过的。

最近还在纹身啊？阿云嘎忍不住问。

很少了，回国之后还没去过。

我还以为你小拇指这个是新做的。

不新啦，离开伦敦之前做的，留个纪念。郑云龙还是笑，把左手手掌摊开来给他看。小拇指根部有三个数字被串在那根细线上：863。

阿云嘎脑子里骤地响起那首升G小调前奏曲，紧接着是赋格。他冷不丁地被拽进巴黎公寓床上两个人第一次做爱的场景，郑云龙从令人窒息的吻里抬起头来，小声喘息着，眼睛红红的，嘴唇也红红的，还强词夺理地说他听见了巴赫…

为什么要把这个代号刻在身体上呢？阿云嘎乱了。他不明白。他不明白郑云龙这样做到底是薄情还是深情。他不明白为什么郑云龙干出来的事总是这样矛盾而混乱。他不明白这到底是个来得太晚的结束还是个来得太早的开始。

第二天，郑云龙主动在微信上发来这样没头没脑的一句：上个月听到一个小孩儿弹《哥德堡变奏》，突然就想起你好多年前在街心花园里弹平均律的样子啦。

阿云嘎正在前往机场的车上，准备跟教授回巴黎了。他琢磨了一会儿"想起你"和"想你"之间有没有什么必然的联系，最后选择了一个自认为稳妥的回复：要是以后有机会回国弹巴赫，我给你留张票吧，如果你愿意来听的话。

那边又没动静了。

车上放着一个什么情感调频的广播，里头的男主持人用低沉的嗓音问：有没有这样一个人，只要他回头，你就愿意重新跟他在一起？

啊…还挺俗套的。阿云嘎看向窗外，心里小声地答，可是真的有啊。

Chapter 10

"你不喝酒那我也不喝了吧，"2017 年的郑云龙从冰箱里拿出两瓶苏打水，走过来码在小茶几上，盘腿坐到阿云嘎对面，"哎，搞得特别没仪式感。"

"到底要跟我说什么重要的事儿啊这么神秘，"阿云嘎决定用排除法来试探，"打算结婚啦？"

"…我发现你这个人考虑问题角度真的特别像老一辈。"

"那不然是什么？"

郑云龙仰头吨吨吨喝下小半瓶苏打水，好像这也能壮胆似的。他舔舔嘴唇，像是想起什么好笑的事，微微勾了勾嘴角，最后说："我不想再跳舞了。"

这话听在阿云嘎耳朵里甚至有点像个段子，二十三岁的郑云龙在伦敦公寓里低头嗫嚅"跳不动了"的模样还历历在目。"你好像不是第一次跟我说这话吧？"

"对。第二次。"

"上次歇了半年，这次又打算歇多久？"

"这次是真的了，"郑云龙收起嬉笑的表情，用一种更为诚恳的语气说道，"我手头上所有工作只接到今年底。"

阿云嘎斟酌了一下，小心措辞道："是不是这两年回国之后不太适应？压力太大了？"

"压力到哪儿都有，主要还是因为…始终觉得不够喜欢。"

"我还以为你已经重新找回热情和方向了呢，看你这两年机会挺多、发展得也挺好的。"

"哪有，"郑云龙又揶揄地笑了笑，像是觉得自己的姿态不够体面，"就是挣个吃饭的钱而已。"

如果只是挣个吃饭钱，那这恐怕是个饕餮的胃口。2015 年初夏，郑云龙基本停止了在香港芭蕾舞团的活动，开始回到大陆发展。经以前北舞的老师举荐，出演某部芭蕾题材小成本电影的男配，在北京泡了两个月拍戏。那年秋天，又参加了一档叫《舞动人心》的综艺，和一大群跳现代舞民族舞国标舞的同僚们切磋这门艺术的跨界与融合。结果节目莫名其妙火得一塌糊涂，突然就撬开了国内的舞蹈市场。次年春天，那部叫《北舞爱情故事》的小成本电影正好乘着这股东风上映，综艺粉们打爆了影院和发行方的电话要求加长档期，投资人笑得见牙不见眼，没想到这样一部小制作会被自来水捧成票房黑马。识时务的制作公司嗅到商机，立刻把综艺上的几位选手凑到一块儿弄了个四不像的拼盘巡回演出，郑云龙也在其中，猛割一波韭菜。再往后，就是更多的演出、走秀、拍杂志封面、接广告代言。卖的东西还挺高级，香水、口红、包包、豪车。

知名度起来之后，自然也引起了不少反对的声音。阿云嘎记得他在知乎上看到过一个提问是"如何评价郑云龙的芭蕾舞水平"，其中有个获赞很高的答案写得阴阳怪气：这么说吧，才华跟能力都是浮云，该靠脸吃饭的人终究还是得靠脸吃饭。另外一篇排在前面的倒是写得平心静气些，把郑云龙17岁拿洛桑金奖的录像翻出来，证明他曾经是最优秀的华裔芭蕾舞男演员之一。身材比例本身就是老天爷赏饭吃，加上过硬的技术和充沛的感情，前无古人后无来者，是舞台上当之无愧的王子。只可惜，在伦敦当上首席之后状态就止步不前甚至是略有下滑，辞职回国发展这两年更是指数级地浮躁了起来，仅仅从《舞动人心》里面的芭蕾选段就看出，动作的准确性跟稳定性比巅峰时代退步很多，巡演表现也有许多现场观众反馈表示平平无奇，性质近乎玩票。那篇答案最后以"伤仲永"的口吻写道：以尽可能省力的方式挣尽可能多的钱，不可谓不精明，只不过，在真正热爱芭蕾舞的人看来，他如今这个"芭蕾王子"的名号实在有些刺眼了。

面对批评甚至是骂声，郑云龙还是照旧我行我素，不爱接受采访，不屑解释任何。阿云嘎不知道他这次萌生退意和环境有没有关系。

"那…你团队怎么说？家里人怎么说？"

"其实还没告诉他们。我是想着，把我跳舞这么多年的感受也好、纠结也好，最后做个完整的作品出来，再拿着这个作品去跟大家告别。初步想法那肯定是我自己编舞、自己来跳，看看到时候怎么拍成一个影像的形式。我手机里稍微录了两段正在构思的片段，给你看一下吧要不？"

"好。"

阿云嘎接过来点开播放，发现背景音乐正是巴赫作品863里面的赋格部分。一共两段录像，跳的是同样的四个八拍，只不过舞步分别应和的是旋律中的不同声部。一段像是在躲避，另一段像是在追捕。

"哦我明白了，你是要每个声部都跳一遍，最后剪辑的时候把它们叠在一块儿对吧？"

"对，思路是这么一个思路，但是我没打算直接用巴赫的这段。我想象中这个音乐应该会有钢琴的主旋律、也有赋格的这种多声部对话元素。除此之外，希望乐器要更加多样、风格也要更加跨界。因为巴赫还是比较纯粹的古典嘛，我如果有现代舞的东西可能就不太好融进去。"

"所以是想让我帮你找音乐？"

"是想让你帮我作曲。"

阿云嘎一下子不知该说什么好。郑云龙咬着嘴唇局促不安地看着他，眼神里带着期待。

"大龙…我的专业是演奏，不是作曲。而且我之前从来没有接到过这种工作，真的一点经验都没有，不知道能不能完成你的要求呀。"

"没关系啊，我之前也从来没有做过这样的作品，我也是第一次。而且我真的不认识其他比你更懂巴赫的人，"郑云龙的声音突然低了下去，"就算有，我也不想跟他们合作一个对我这么重要的作品。其实我连这支舞的名字都想好了…叫《溪流的变奏》。"

刹那间阿云嘎仿佛回到了伦敦，回到了皇家芭蕾舞团的排练室，二十四岁的阿云嘎和二十一岁的郑云龙一左一右坐在琴凳上。

—我最喜欢的作曲家的名字在德语里面就是"溪流"的意思，还挺巧的。  
—是谁呀？  
—刚刚给你弹过的，巴赫呀。

他们挨得那么近，亲昵地在比手的大小，突然间灯灭了，阿云嘎感到鼻尖上落下一个很轻很轻的吻，像蝴蝶一样，然后郑云龙就害羞地跑出了门外…

阿云嘎最后一点仅存的理智也被回忆击碎了。他没有办法拒绝郑云龙，从来都没有。

"好，我答应你。"

"哎呀…好开心啊，"郑云龙举起双手捂住了脸，再放下来的时候眼睛红红的，脸也红红的，"那那那我回头让我助理跟你再详细聊合同的事情，你开价别太高好不好？"

"行啦你不用跟我算那么清楚的。"

"要的，当个凭证嘛。我是真想把它做好，不是随便说说。"

"那这样吧。非要算的话，我给你开个友情价：多请我喝几次'酒'，平时别不回我微信。就这两件事，其他的都不重要。"

这下轮到郑云龙说不出话了。

"大龙…我们很久没有像现在这样坐在一块儿聊天儿了…我有时候真挺怀念的。"他不敢说"我很珍惜"。更不敢说"我很想你"。他怕感情给出去了悬在空中孤零零地没人接，只剩下尴尬。

郑云龙沉默了一会儿，像是下了很大的决心，很轻很慢地说："嘎子，有一件事，我之前…没找到机会告诉你。我…刚到香港的时候确诊了躁郁症，然后这三年一直在吃药控制，现在已经比较稳定。上次去复查的时候医生说，最多再过一年就可以彻底停药了。嗯…其实本来想等完全好了再告诉大家，但是很多感觉我实在是…语言表达不出来，所以想放在最后这个作品里面，"他垂下眼，不敢和阿云嘎对视，"还在欧洲的时候让你伤心了，我不是故意的。"

仿佛有遥远的回声穿越往事而来。

阿云嘎喉结动了动，起身挪到茶几对面，一把将人揽到怀里抱紧："郑云龙，你是不是傻。"

Chapter 11

2020年6月26日深夜，阿云嘎坐在郑云龙的北京公寓里鼓捣着投影仪。几小时后，《溪流的变奏》就要在各大平台上线了，两个主创打算坐在一块儿最后再看一遍终剪版。

钢琴声沉静地开始了讲述。画面由暗转亮，天地间是干干净净的白，镜头旋转着缓缓拉近，有个穿白布衣裳的郑云龙蜷缩着沉睡在半空。那外套是薄纱的质感，袖口和下摆像波浪般微微起伏，将他衬得如同一朵倒映在清澈溪流中的云。

翩翩少年从透明的水中苏醒。睁开眼睛，舒展四肢，赤裸的脚踩在无形而又坚实的地面上。他仔仔细细地端详自己的双臂，笨拙而大胆地举起它们，合着韵律在空中模拟着水的波痕。柔软的，激越的，甚至还能骤然静止下来。呀！他露出惊奇而欣喜的表情，十根手指像激动的小人儿一样从手腕跑到手肘、从手肘跑到双肩。右手继续往上，抚摸脖颈和头颅，左手改道往下，划过肋骨和腰腹。他低头看见自己修长的双腿，小心翼翼地走出几步，转成小跳，再转成捉迷藏般更复杂的舞步，甚至还学会了空中转和挥鞭转。他真正地活了。

少年开始一支灵巧而飘逸的独舞，恰似神话中住在水泽之畔的精灵。每次跃到半空，都像冲破了重力的束缚一样，下落得很慢很轻。他原本只与自己嬉戏，突然被什么攫住了目光，定定地看着那里。镜头推近去特写少年专注的眉眼，再拉出时，便听见小提琴明朗的音色暖暖地回应着钢琴。原来少年的对面站了他自己在水中的影。这是另一个郑云龙，穿着白色连体紧身衣，像玉石雕琢的完美无瑕的魂灵。

魂灵与少年跳起轴对称的双人舞。他们活在互为镜像的两个世界里，各自孤独，终究有些可惜。少年迟疑着伸出手去，贴到魂灵的手，他们靠近彼此，抱住世界上的另一个自己。这时天色渐渐地暗了，画面背景中的灰正在代替白。光线倾斜地照过来，仿佛人间的黄昏，一切界限此时都变得晦涩，暧昧不明。镜头围着魂灵和少年开始绕圈，再静止下来的时候，他们竟然站在同一侧了。

两个好伙伴迫不及待地要尝试一种全新的友情。他是流水，他便是岸头的岩石；他是归鸟，他便是天边的晚照；他是萤火，他便是林间的月光；他是青苔，他便是草丛的露珠。两个人在一起，就是万物，就是宇宙。画面背景不知不觉间变成深灰，太阳已经落下很久，少年不得不去歇息了。他们依依不舍地告别，即使背过身，也总是忍不住轮流回头张望。最后魂灵只得在少年的额头留下一个亲吻，趁他愣神的当口儿跑出了画面。少年呆呆地留在原地，像是离开了主人的提线木偶，手足无措地等待这副身体适应分离。终于，疲惫胜过了想念，他闭上眼，展开双臂，像是钟表的指针，一个刻度一个刻度地挪动着。他变成了一束缓慢流动的时间。

镜头摇到另一侧，画面背景过渡成全黑。小提琴的音色暂时退场，被萧瑟的风声所代替，魂灵踩着钢琴的节拍，轻盈旋转着回到场上。他并非来自人间，所以不需要睡眠，此刻正在练习一组温柔的律动，也许是打算明天教给少年的。这时一道追光从上方倾泻下来，月亮从云层中探出了头。追光的范围扩大，再扩大，魂灵这才发现他不是这静谧的夜里唯一醒着的人。有个穿着黑衬衫黑长裤的家伙倚在不远处，戴着一副黑色的半脸面具，活像个图谋不轨的恶魔。小提琴重新响了起来，从容不迫，甚至带一点狡猾。

既然被发现了，恶魔索性大大方方摘掉面具扔到一边，风流倜傥地上前与魂灵攀谈，原来这又是个英俊的郑云龙。魂灵不愿意搭理他，掉头往别处去跳自个儿的舞。这恶魔竟追过来拦住去路，厚着脸皮拙劣而夸张地模仿着魂灵的动作。魂灵默不作声地转向另一侧，恶魔就伸出一只手来从身后蒙他的眼。魂灵一闪身打算逃跑，恶魔却死缠烂打地黏住不放。钢琴和小提琴逐渐起了争执，节奏越来越焦急，被追捕的魂灵已经无路可退，只能愤而反抗，抬手向恶魔劈去。

皮肤触碰到那身黑衣的瞬间，小提琴猛地发出狞笑般尖厉刺耳的高音。魂灵像是被某种滚烫的物质所灼伤，痛得收回手臂，露出惊愕的表情。他在恐惧和无助中剧烈颤抖，愣愣地站在原地，钢琴开始淅淅沥沥地哭泣，低诉命运的不公。恶魔满意地笑了，绕到魂灵背后，猥亵地抚摸这具洁白的身体，像牵引提线木偶那样摆布着他的手手脚脚，把他抛起到空中又拽回来，恰似肉食者玩弄自己的猎物。恶魔的手最后停在了魂灵的脖子上，黑色的指甲轻柔而挑逗地划过。镜头推近，对准魂灵的脸，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。这时候追光突然渐渐缩小，可能云彩遮住了月亮。镜头再拉出来，恶魔已经不见了，也许隐匿在夜里。钢琴和小提琴的音色都还在，但是黑色的画面中只剩下白色的魂灵。

受了伤的魂灵好歹捡回一条命，跌跌撞撞地往前走。背景由全黑过渡到全白，新的一个早晨又开始了。少年出现在远处，还没有醒，仍然背对着镜头舞蹈，足尖点到左侧又点到右侧，是匀称的钟摆，也是丈量时光的梭。

魂灵弯下腰，掬起透明的水洗濯自己。只一捧又怎么够呢？他干脆向前迈了一步，踏进溪流之中，缓慢地蜷缩起来，悬浮在空中。可是这时候背景突然脏了，像是黑墨倒入通透澄澈的清水之中，氤氲漫开，将周遭染得浑浊。魂灵看到这番景色，吓得不轻，赶紧站直身体紧跑几步离开水源，那墨色也就渐渐淡了下来，背景重新回到纯白。魂灵明白过来，这全是自己的过错。他和恶魔搏斗过，于是恶魔的碎片留在了他的体内。他永远地脏了，洗不干净了。意识到这点后他悲恸地嚎哭起来，狠狠捶打自己，撕扯着每一寸皮肤。

少年醒了过来，音乐中的钢琴多了一个声部。他转过身，欢快地跳着自己的主题曲来到水边，想要和好朋友玩耍。魂灵却先一步默不作声地躲到少年背后，不敢与他相认。他们开始一支激烈又压抑的双人舞，明明身体贴近彼此，两颗心却始终被魂灵那道自为的枷锁隔开。少年四下张望，遍寻不见，走了很远很远的路。从昼到夜，背景更迭了好多遍，魂灵始终亦步亦趋地跟着少年。

他们在夜里停下，少年已经很多天没有睡觉，倒在地上陷入了昏迷。魂灵上前跪坐在他身旁，喃喃地用手语讲述一个关于翅膀与飞翔的童话故事，希望让少年好过些。这时前方有道追光打过来，照在魂灵和少年身上，后头的墙面显出一个黑影。另一把小提琴加入了演奏，黑影随之跳起鬼魅般的舞蹈，恍如少年的梦魇。

天渐渐亮起来，梦魇的轮廓越发清晰，是个穿着黑色连体紧身衣的郑云龙。魂灵起身去驱赶，被梦魇一把抓住，狠狠推出了画面。少年模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，只见梦魇在跳他曾经和魂灵练习过的舞步，以为这便是失散已久的朋友，于是和梦魇紧紧拥抱，两人默契地往水边走去。被推开的魂灵重新回到场上，因为悲愤的缘故，他终于也顾不上继续躲着少年了。魂灵想要拦下梦魇，想告诉少年梦魇有多么阴险。可是少年径直穿过了魂灵的身体，仿佛他是空气一样。魂灵怔住了。少年失望得太久，有了新的朋友，于是再也看不见他。

音乐中第一次响起了隐约的军鼓声和碎音钹。梦魇夹在少年和魂灵之间，黑与白开始拉扯周旋。魂灵不断向梦魇发起偷袭，带乱了他的节奏，少年逐渐意识到梦魇的另一侧还有个自己看不见的存在，频频不安地打量。直到梦魇在闪躲中被魂灵机敏地绊倒，时间仿佛都停滞了一瞬，少年马上就会触碰到真相。在这千钧一发的时刻，匍匐在地的梦魇朝远方伸出双臂，施展巫术般地召唤着什么。他身上分裂出一个重影站起来，正是那戴着黑色半脸面具的恶魔。有一把不易觉察的大提琴同时加入了演奏。

恶魔摘下自己的面具扣到少年脸上，将魂灵指给他看，少年就像突然获得利爪的猛兽般扑了过去。架子鼓完全聒噪起来，预示着战争的开始。镜头升高，俯视着这场对魂灵的围猎。大提琴和小提琴悠扬而冷酷，恶魔和梦魇各自在沿着两道弧状轨道连续旋转，共同划定出中间一片圆形的角斗场。钢琴的两个声部又碎又急，被面具所蛊惑的少年已经是非不分、气势汹汹地要抓捕自己曾经的朋友，魂灵被迫逃窜躲藏。这是何其悲壮的一支双人舞，甚至同他们心心相印的岁月有几分相似。他是狂风，他便是荒野的飞沙；他是海啸，他便是深渊的熔岩；他是乱世，他便是枭雄的战马；他是白骨，他便是鬼城的永夜。

魂灵终于找到机会掀掉了少年脸上的面具，少年一下子脱力地摔倒在地。鼓声骤然刹住，恶魔和梦魇意识到大事不妙，一左一右朝魂灵逼近。魂灵神情肃穆，一手贴紧自己心脏的位置，像是掏出了什么最珍贵的东西，托着它，探往少年的方向，轻轻送了出去。镜头摇晃，天旋地转，少年如梦方醒，终于想起了一切。他意识到这诀别的动作是牺牲和献祭的前奏，挣扎着起身去挽留。可是迟了，鼓声重新敲响，魂灵已经戴上了面具，获得了黑暗的力量。他用无形的绳索将恶魔和梦魇绑在一起，拽着他们头也不回地朝某个尽头冲了出去，纵身一跃。

只剩下钢琴和风声。

两道黑影和一道白影摔进一颗巨大的瞳孔里。镜头拉出，原来那是郑云龙的眼睛。他流下一滴泪，惨然笑了笑。

特写转到近景，再转到中景，画面上出现了明亮的颜色和真实的人间，看得到静谧的林木和山谷。郑云龙头发乱着，白色衣裤脏兮兮的，已经碎成破破烂烂的布条。他从头到脚都湿透了，默然跪在一条清澈通透的水脉之中。有只黑色的蝴蝶飞过来，恰好停在他心脏的位置。

琴声淡出，背景只剩下缓缓消逝的溪流的声音。画面又回到最开始的模样，天地间一片干干净净的白。

结束了。

其实这也是阿云嘎第一次看最终的成品。这几年他一直欧洲国内两边跑，和郑云龙待在一块儿的时间并不多，作曲时仅仅是参照着他给的故事大纲和 iPhone 录下来的十来串舞步灵感片段。等到音乐敲定后，阿云嘎再问起这支舞的进展，郑云龙嘴就变得很严，回回都说，哎呀，你让我留个悬念。阿云嘎只好转而观察制片人张超和导演蔡程昱朋友圈的蛛丝马迹，试图从中推理些许。印象中，拍摄那会儿又是吊威亚又是绿幕的，最近一年来则是在跟补拍和特效死磕，好像还险些逼疯一个叫川子的剪辑师…如今真正看到，才明白为什么短短6分27秒的作品熬了整整三年，每一帧都是心血。郑云龙之前挣的那些"吃饭钱"，大概也全都砸这里面了吧。

"不喜欢也不许告诉我啊，"郑云龙在旁边嘟囔，"我已经给了我的全部。"

"很棒，"阿云嘎抬手擦了擦眼睛，"比我想象中更棒。"

"那就好，"得到夸奖的郑云龙笑得有些不好意思，"真怕辜负你的作曲。"

"谢谢你让我给它作曲。"

一晃就到了零点。

郑云龙合上电脑，抓过 iPhone 调到飞行模式，偏头对身旁的阿云嘎轻声说："我三十了。"就像初生的婴儿睁眼便发现自己竟垂垂老矣，满脸都是恍惚和落寞。

"生日快乐~"仪式感还是要的。除去苦涩的部分，别忘记这个日子同时也是一个值得开心的成就。

"从今天开始…我就再也不是'芭蕾舞演员郑云龙'了。"

"多好啊，全新的人生在等着你呐。"

"之后的路该怎么走…其实我真的不知道。你有钢琴。我也想找到一个能好好珍惜一辈子的事儿。不是为了对得起别人，是为了给自己一个交代。可能…要找很久，甚至可能到最后也找不到，但…我还是想去试试。"

"加油啊大龙，"阿云嘎伸出右手去牵郑云龙的左手，紧紧地握了握，"肯定可以的。"

"能不能…请你陪我一起？"郑云龙也紧紧地回握，没有一点儿要松开的意思。

"难道我不是一直都陪着你吗？"钢琴家笑得很宠溺。

"…我问的是…'在一起'的一起…"郑云龙咬咬嘴唇，露出晶晶亮的小孩子的眼神，很罕见地去迎阿云嘎的目光。

啊。原来亲耳听到这句话是这样的感觉。

溜走的时间全都回来了，记忆里的小物件儿一个没少。

伦敦街心花园里姜黄色的钢琴。通往纹身工作室的小路。晨雾中清瘦的少年。唐人街中餐馆的水杯。皇家芭蕾舞团历史上第一个当上首席的中国人。小专题纪录片里细胳膊长腿的男孩。夜色笼罩的皇家歌剧院大楼。记忆中那张写着"lone"的便签条。即兴的《堂吉诃德》变奏。舞团首席那修长得能跨十个键的大手。突然断电的排练室。鼻尖上若有似无的吻。2013年尾巴的伦敦圣潘克拉斯车站。最后没吃到的那家"特别好吃的餐厅"。犯起床气的小孩子。

突然辞职的郑云龙。说了一夜往事的郑云龙。13岁就独自待在异国他乡的郑云龙。从来没有喜欢过芭蕾的郑云龙。依赖纹身和兴奋剂度日的郑云龙。拒绝当天才的郑云龙。和阿云嘎一起回巴黎的郑云龙。雪夜里裸身起舞的郑云龙。不许阿云嘎起床去练琴的郑云龙。和阿云嘎做爱时听见巴赫的郑云龙。不开手机也不爱出门的郑云龙。留下字条就莫名消失的郑云龙。突然开始说很多"对不起"的郑云龙。和阿云嘎断了联系的郑云龙。回到亚洲的郑云龙。把他们初见时听到的那支曲子名字纹在小拇指上的郑云龙。终于在国内走红的郑云龙。仍然不喜欢解释的郑云龙。带着票根出现在演奏会后台的郑云龙。偷偷在治疗躁郁症的郑云龙。决定放弃舞蹈的郑云龙。花了三年做一支6分27秒短片的郑云龙。一个人跳了四个角色的郑云龙。现在坐在阿云嘎身边的郑云龙。

他问，能不能请你陪我一起，"在一起"的一起。

阿云嘎欺身过去，衔住那双想念了很久的唇，吮吻了一下才放开。"你说呢？"

郑云龙把自己蜷缩成很小的一团，伸出胳膊紧紧搂住失而复得的爱人，眼泪不争气地掉了下来，"这么多年…你辛苦了。"

阿云嘎闭上眼，揉揉怀里那个小家伙的发顶，欣慰地说："你长大啦。"

END.

※ **一些灵感和启明：**  
Sergei Polunin与纪录片《舞者》  
朱晓玫演奏版《巴赫平均律钢琴曲集》上下册  
朱晓玫本人与传记《河流和它的秘密》  
Ólafur Arnalds和他的第一张专辑 尤其是其中的《3055》  
※ 关于钢琴和芭蕾的部分尽力查了资料，但确实还是有专业壁垒，如见笑方家，还望不吝赐教！  
※ 写作确实没有什么捷径可以走。不够真实往往就不够动人，所以肯定需要体验和搬运。为了赶活动截稿日期，写得仓促，许多地方都很粗糙，如果我以后想得更通透些了，会回来再改。  
※ 文章挺长的，真谢谢您读到这，希望有缘交流更多！若是喜欢，可以回到老福特点击红心/蓝手，我也特别喜欢读评论和私信！  
※ 写了一个创作手记，可以在老福特找到。 

**致敬所有把痛苦留给自己、把美留给世界的创作者。**

喵喵怪会爬  
2019.08.30


End file.
